


Saving Your Ass

by JEM97



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of past mental/physical abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Goku kept his tail weakness (gone sexual), Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Repressed Feelings, Saiyan AU, Slow Burn, Sparring, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, alternative universe, mentions of past Goku/Chichi, sparring gone sexual, vegeta p l e a s e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEM97/pseuds/JEM97
Summary: Prince Vegeta returns to his home planet after years with Frieza's army. Frustrated with the weaklings that can’t match his power, he is assigned Goku as a new sparring partner, who just returned after spending most of his life on Earth.Soon Vegeta realizes the weaklings weren’t that bad. At least they shut up once in a while. They didn’t eat his food. And they didn’t follow him around trying to be his friend.____________________________________________“And Kakarot?”, he added.“Yeah?”“Stop trying to be my friend. It’s not gonna happen.”The door hissed shut behind Goku and immediately Vegeta cursed himself. He should not have said that. If he knew anything about Goku by now, it was that he loved a challenge.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 182





	1. Terrible First Impressions

“THAT’S IT?” The shout echoed over the training field. The body of a Saiyan soldier was flung through the air, a few hundred feet high, then tumbled back down and hit the ground so hard the stone cracked. He didn’t move after that.

“Who’s next?” Prince Vegeta looked up and down the other warriors standing in front of him. All of them tried their best to avoid eye contact, staring at their feet. Four lifeless bodies were spread out on the field. Maybe a healing tank could undo most of the damage, if they were lucky. Not that Vegeta cared.

He scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What a disgrace. And you dare to call yourselves the elite of the Saiyan warriors?”

“Your Highness, perhaps if you-” One of the soldiers had stepped forward, but a ki blast that hit the ground right in front of his feet stopped him.

“What, are you trying to tell me how to train?”, Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes. His right hand was still steaming. “Fine. Get ready to show me what you can do.”

The soldier swallowed and hesitantly shifted into a fighting stance. His raised hand was shaking a little. Vegeta sneered. This weakling was really scared of a fight. Disgusting. He bent his legs slightly, getting ready to end this quickly, and was about to bolt towards the other warrior, when a beep from his scouter distracted him. He frowned and checked the message. His father wanted to see him. Now. Annoyed Vegeta pressed a button on the device.

“It’s your lucky day”, he said, standing up straight and turning his back to the soldiers. “Though I’ll be back. Be stronger by then.” Vegeta gave them a last mocking glance, floating two feet above them in the air and darted away towards the palace.

* * *

“What is this about, father?”, Vegeta said as he pushed open the doors to the throne room. “You interrupted my training.”

His father met his eyes from across the room. He sat on his throne, tense, looking at him sternly. Vegeta knew exactly what this would be about.

“ _Your training_ is getting out of hand. I can’t let you put all my men into healing tanks. Just this week you injured over ten of them critically.”

Vegeta crossed his arms, chin high. “It’s not my fault they’re weak.”

The King frowned.

“Just let me spar with Nappa again. He’s at least somewhat strong”, Vegeta said.

“Nappa is needed elsewhere”, the King stated. “He is the general of our army, he can’t-”

“Elsewhere?”, Vegeta asked in disbelief. “How am I supposed to get stronger when everyone I fight is a weakling? I am your heir, I have to-”

“Vegeta.” The King’s interrupted. He sounded calm, but Vegeta could hear the threat resonating in his voice. Grinding his teeth he swallowed his words of protest.

“You will stop injuring my soldiers. I will find someone for you to fight. Someone strong. Until then you will train alone”, his father said.

Yeah right. As if anyone would be even close to Vegeta’s power level. Vegeta huffed but stayed silent, arms crossed. There was no point in arguing with his father.

The King was still looking at him, eyebrows raised, probably waiting for him to agree.

“Fine”, Vegeta said through his teeth. “Let me know when you found someone.”

He left the throne room without another word.

* * *

Sweat was running down Vegeta's forehead. Shooting into the air, he unleashed a flurry of punches, followed by a few ki blasts that ripped deep craters into the ground. This was so _boring_. A week of training on his own made him almost miss those weak warriors he fought before. He really wanted to punch something. Hopefully his father would give up soon and let him go back to his own training, or at least give him some kind of mission.

He had followed parts of the selection process his father used to find a strong partner for him. Fighters with strong power levels were tested in battle, against each other and some of them against Nappa. They ranged from ‘not impressive’ to ‘just pathetic’. Vegeta had given up on watching the fights after a few hours. There was no way someone would be able to match his strength, anyone like that would already be known to them.

Though a part of Vegeta would have really liked to fight someone on his level, he knew that was nothing but wishful thinking. He was just 20 years old and still no other Saiyan was a challenge to his strength, not even the experienced warriors. With a sigh Vegeta sank back to the ground, when he heard his scouter beeping. Finally, his father would admit that there was nobody that could match Vegeta's power. Though a small part of him was hoping that he had found someone. A challenge, someone to keep him on his toes.

Vegeta quickly shut down these thoughts. _Nothing but wishful thinking_.

* * *

“I found someone”, was what his father said as soon as Vegeta stepped in. The smirk on his lips made it clear that this was no joke.

Vegeta tried his best to look uninterested, while his stomach twisted with curiosity.

“Tell me”, Vegeta said, forcing his voice to sound indifferent.

“His name is Kakarot. He is a year younger than you and his power level is just a few hundreds below your own”, the King explained. “He is unbelievably strong, showing the best results in our fighting test and beating even the most powerful challengers.”

“How come I don’t know him then?”, Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He just returned from a Planet called Earth. He was sent there as a child-”

“So he is a low-class warrior?”, Vegeta snarled. “I’m sure he was not sent away because of his immense strength to destroy the threat that is Earth, because I’ve never heard of it.”

“He was born with a power level of 2 but-”

“What? And how-?”

The King raised his hand. “Don’t interrupt me. He is your new sparring partner. You can either accept this or keep training alone.”

“Did he at least annihilate the planet’s inhabitants?”, Vegeta asked.

The King sighed. “No. He made a deal with them. We got some interesting technology in exchange, like an excellent device to store and transport objects, and a bean that-”

Vegeta didn’t hear the rest. The anger boiling in his stomach was deafening. This had to be some kind of joke, his father’s way of teaching him a lesson. This Kakarot was just another weakling. He would make sure to prove that to his father.

He didn’t even notice he was clenching his fists so hard the knuckles were aching. Slowly he relaxed his fingers and turned his attention back to the King.

“You will meet him tomorrow morning”, his father just said, firm. No space for arguing.

“He won’t last till noon”, Vegeta sneered. Part of him was disappointed that this Kakarot turned out to be nothing but a low-level disgrace. Still, beating this weakling into the ground might just be entertaining enough to get him through the day.

* * *

“Hi! I’m Goku!”, said the absolute headache of a man standing in front of Vegeta. His first thought had been ‘ _Oh god he is tall._ ’ The second was ‘ _I can’t wait to punch that grin off his face_.’ And that was even before he had opened his mouth.

“Your name is Kakarot”, Vegeta said with a frown.

Goku laughed. “Oh right. I’m just used to my Earth name. All my friends call me Goku.”

“I’ll call you Kakarot then.”

“Oh, that’s fine. And you’re Vegeta, right? Cool cape.”

The hand reaching out for his cloak was promptly slapped away, followed by a swift kick to the shin.

“Don’t touch me”, Vegeta barked. “And how dare you speak to me like that? Bow to me this instant.” Goku, still clutching his leg, performed a bow completely void of grace.

"I am your prince", Vegeta hissed. "The prince of all Saiyans. Show me respect or this will be more painful than it has to be. You will speak when you are spoken to, you will obey my every command and you will only address me as 'your highness'."

Either Goku had learned his lesson or he was still processing what Vegeta had said, because he stayed silent. Finally. Vegeta gave him a quick wave with his hand, a sign to stand up straight again.

“What’s your power level?”, he asked.

“It’s, uh, around 17200 I think”, Goku said, quickly. Good. Maybe Vegeta would be able to put this moron in his place sooner than he thought.

“You’re kind of mean, you know that? You’ve just met me and already act like you don’t like me”, Goku added. Nevermind then. Was he _pouting_? Vegeta resisted the urge to rub his temples.

“I hope you’ll put up at least a bit of a challenge before I destroy you”, he said, ignoring Goku’s words. “Follow me.”

Leading Goku towards the training grounds, Vegeta felt the intriguing twist of an upcoming fight in his chest. He would enjoy every second of this, though it would be more than easy to win. Weirdly enough Goku seemed to be even more excited. He was practically bouncing behind him.

“You’re really strong, right?”, Goku asked. “This will be fun!”

Oh yes, it would be fun. Just not for Goku. Unless his idea of fun was being crushed underneath Vegeta's boots.

Vegeta signed Goku to stop, then moved a few feet away.

“The fight ends either when you give up, fall unconscious, or are restrained on the ground for longer than ten seconds”, Vegeta said, taking up his fighting stance. “Or if you die”, he added with a cold smirk.

“Fine by me”, Goku said, raising his hands. “Let’s do our best”

_What a moron_. With a growl Vegeta shot towards Goku. He’d shut him up. His fist was about to connect with Goku’s jaw, when in a split second Goku shifted from the relaxed, cheerful man from before to someone else. Someone serious, strong, and potentially dangerous. He only had a short moment to realize this, watching the change in his opponent’s eyes. Then Vegeta's fist hit nothing but air. Just in time he managed to pull up his arm to block the kick that was aimed right at his face.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized by just how much he had underestimated Goku. And now Vegeta was at a disadvantage, trying to dodge or parry everything Goku sent his way. This was nothing like sparring with his father’s men. Even Nappa didn’t come close to this. Could he actually _lose_ to this idiot? A ki blast almost singed his eyebrows, and Vegeta snapped back to reality. No, he wouldn’t lose. He couldn’t.

He blocked another kick, then dodged under his opponent’s arms. A swift punch found Goku’s stomach, throwing him backwards. Anyone weaker would have been knocked down.

“Good one, Vegeta!” The grin on Goku’s face made Vegeta's blood boil.

“SHUT UP!”, he roared, sending a few ki blasts towards his sparring partner. Goku dodged them with infuriating ease, the smile still on his face.

Vegeta darted through the air, towards him. He would not lose.

* * *

He won, just barely. The fight had dragged on for about 30 minutes, but it felt like days. Both of them had taken quite a few painful hits, and when Vegeta managed to pin Goku down under him, he almost didn’t have enough air to count to ten.

“You lose”, Vegeta said out of breath as he let go of Goku’s arms, and he hated himself for the relief he felt.

Goku stood up, stretching his arms. _How was he still smiling?_

“You’re even stronger than they say! That was a close one!”, he said.

“No it wasn’t”, Vegeta hissed. “I could have killed you if I wanted.”

“So you didn’t want to kill me?”

“You’re strong enough to be useful. But you still lost, so don’t let it go to your head”, Vegeta said. “I expect you back here tomorrow morning, at eight.”

“Huh, that sure is early”, Goku said. “Anyway, I’ll go take a shower. You should too, probably. You smell a bit.”

Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Go before I change my mind about letting you live.”

Goku laughed again, that annoying, disgusting, carefree laugh that made his ears ring with anger. “See you tomorrow, Geta!”

Vegeta opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of a cheerful wave and a smile before Goku flew off.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”, he yelled after him, but Goku was already gone.

Vegeta sighed as silence settled over the training grounds. He was almost too tired to be angry. Despite everything, this had been the most satisfying spar he’d have in years. Purely from a training standpoint of course. Everything else about Goku made him want to bang his head against a wall.


	2. A Whole Lot Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a cover for this fic!  
> https://twitter.com/_c_art_/status/1318528696991494145?s=20  
> (my twitter is not safe for work, the cover is though)

Vegeta peeled himself out of his armor and suit. The dark blue fabric was torn in a few places where he’d scraped across the ground after an especially nasty hit that send him flying a few hundred feet.

He also could already see a few bruises forming on his chest and arms, reddish spots that would turn purple in a few hours. Saiyans didn’t bruise easily, still his body was covered in scratches and marks. Vegeta was not too proud to admit that Goku was strong. Just not stronger than him. Goku’s body looked probably even worse than his own, especially towards the end he had been hitting him mercilessly with everything he got. Most people would not be able to stand up again after a few hits from him.

Vegeta stepped into the shower and let the stream of hot water wash down his sore body, shuddering when it came in contact with his wounds. He just stood there for a few minutes, replaying the fight in his mind, looking for mistakes and opportunities. Next time he would not underestimate Goku. Next time, that stupid grin would be wiped off his stupid face. Vegeta smiled, watching the mix of dirt, blood and sweat go down the drain as he scrubbed his aching muscles clean.

He toweled off and left the bathroom to get some new clothes. God, he was glad to have his own private bathroom. Vegeta smirked when he thought about how Goku would have to use the shared showers with the other soldiers. Even though Goku had been moved into the palace now, Vegeta would probably not come across him too often, he probably stayed with the others on the lower floors, near the outer palace walls, while his rooms were closer to the middle, on the fifth floor. Luckily.

A growl from his stomach reminded Vegeta that he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. He quickly notified the kitchen with his scouter, then left his bedroom. He usually ate alone, just his little brother joined him occasionally. Tarble thought that he was lonely sometimes. Vegeta didn’t mind the company, but he didn’t think he needed it. He’d spend so much of his life alone, he was used to it.

Vegeta shook his head, pushing the thoughts of his time on Frieza's ship away. That was over. Damn memories.

The smell of food distracted him as he slipped into his private dining room. A small mountain of food was arranged on the table, and the last few servants scurried out of the room. With a satisfied grin, Vegeta sat down on one of the chairs and was about to sink his teeth into a large piece of meat, when he heard a knock on the door. Tarble, probably.

“Come in”, Vegeta said and turned back to his meal. The door opened slowly and someone stepped in that was definitely _not_ Tarble.

“Hi!”, Goku said. Vegeta almost choked on the piece of food he was about to swallow.

“What in the world are you doing here?”, he barked in between coughs.

“You said I could come in?”, Goku said, visibly confused, still standing in the doorway.

“I thought you were my brother. This is my private dining room. How’d you get here?”

“I followed the smell”, Goku said with an apologetic grin as his stomach grumbled.

He followed the smell. All the way from the soldier’s quarters in the lower east wing. Sure, why not. “Didn’t you already eat?”, Vegeta asked. It was past lunchtime, and everyone else in the palace had regular meal times.

“Well yeah, but it wasn’t that much so I’m still hungry.” Goku laughed, that damn laugh again. Vegeta felt pain pulsing behind his eyes. “So I went looking for more”, Goku continued. “I met your brother I think, he looked kinda like you, and he said you usually eat alone when he isn’t there, so I followed the smell in case you want company.” While talking he had moved closer to the table, eyeing the food.

_Did this guy have a death wish or was he really that stupid?_

Vegeta would have loved to give him an entire speech about how he embarrassed himself, how he should respect his Prince, a list of all the rules he was breaking, followed by kicking him out of the room, literally, so hard he would feel it for the next three days. But he was hungry, and getting rid of Goku would only take more time and energy. Time and energy that he didn’t want to waste on someone like him.

“You can stay if you don’t talk”, Vegeta growled and took a bite of his food.

Goku smiled and pulled back a chair. “Thanks Vegeta!”

“I said shut up.”

Goku sat down, and honestly, Vegeta would have preferred his annoying babbling over his table manners. Goku practically inhaled the food within seconds, stuffing massive amounts into his mouth while he was still chewing. Slightly disgusted Vegeta turned away, and kept eating, trying to protect his favorites from the black hole that was Goku’s stomach.  
After a surprisingly short time all that was left on the table were empty plates and bowls.

Goku patted his belly with a content sigh. “Now I’m full! Thanks Vegeta!”

“Great. Leave then.” Vegeta leaned back in his chair, pushing his last finished plate away from him.

“What are you gonna do now?”, Goku asked, leaning on the table.

“Council meeting in 30 minutes”, Vegeta said curtly.

“Sounds boring. Wanna hang out afterwards?”

That was too much. Vegeta clenched his fists.  
“No. No, I don’t wanna hang out with you. I want you to go”, he said through his teeth.

“But-”, Goku said, but Vegeta interrupted him.

“Stop acting like we’re friends! I am your prince! You’re just here to spar with me, not to follow me around and eat all my food!”, he yelled. “You’re nothing but a nuisance and an embarrassment to the entire Saiyan race. Now go.” Vegeta was vibrating with anger.

Goku opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but closed it again. Then he stood up and turned to the door.  
“Okay. See you tomorrow”, he said, and his voice sounded weirdly different without the usual cheerfulness.

Vegeta wasn’t prepared for the pang of guilt he felt in his chest, and quickly pushed it away. Guilt was one of the feelings that would get you in trouble on Frieza's ship. Usually painful trouble. Vegeta had quickly learned to shut it out. Odd that that idiot could bring it back to the surface. He almost thought that he had forgotten how to feel it.  
The door fell shut and Vegeta was alone again.

* * *

“You’re late”, Vegeta said the next morning when Goku landed next to him on the training grounds. A part of him had expected Goku to not show up at all, after what happened yesterday.  
Despite that, Goku had his usual grin back on his lips. If it was still bothering him, he was not showing it.

“Sorry”, Goku said, scratching the back of his head. “I got a bit lost on my way to the bathroom. The palace is much bigger than I thought.”

_Idiot._

“At least you’re here now. Get ready to lose again”, Vegeta said, raising his fists and shifting his legs further apart in a fluid motion.

Goku followed his example with a wide grin. “I’m gonna win this time”, he announced.

“You’re lucky if you survive”, Vegeta spat back.

Last time he had underestimated Goku, but now he knew his strength and his style. This time he wouldn’t be surprised. Vegeta could only win.

Goku shot towards him again at an impossible speed, but Vegeta was prepared. With a cold grin he stepped to the side, turning and raising his leg. His boot hit Goku’s rip cage mid-air and he was catapulted to the side, flying across the field before hitting the ground and tumbling a bit further.

“Try something new!”, Vegeta sneered and crossed his arms. “I’m already bored.”

Goku stumbled to his feet, wiping dirt off his face with the back of his hand. His eyes were practically glowing with excitement. Vegeta snarled. Nobody should look this thrilled after taking a hit like that.

Goku didn’t give Vegeta time to enjoy this small victory, in a flash he was back and throwing punches and kicks at Vegeta, so fast and hard that he could barely block them all. He took a hit to his side, felt a sharp pain shoot through his body and doubled over.

While he was still gasping for air, Goku extended his leg and dropped down, sweeping Vegeta’s legs away.  
Vegeta let out a small noise of surprise but managed to catch himself and jump a few feet away, narrowing his eyes before pushing himself back at Goku, aiming a punch at his opponent’s jaw.  
Goku caught his fist with infuriating ease.

“Not bad Geta!”, he grinned.

Vegeta felt his entire body flaring with rage. This fucking condescending prick. He’d show him _not bad_. Gritting his teeth he threw another punch, and this time it hit right against Goku’s solar plexus, who let out a satisfying groan. Vegeta smirked, seeing his chance. He ripped his hand out of Goku’s grip and started slamming his fists against Goku’s body at a merciless pace. He hit him five times, three against his torso and two right at his face, before Goku had a chance to move back, out of Vegeta’s range. Blood was dripping down from his lip, leaving dark spots on his ridiculous orange gi. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“Had enough?”, Vegeta asked with a smirk.

“Don’t tell me that’s all you got, Geta”, Goku countered. _How was this guy still on his feet, let alone smiling like that?_

“I’m just getting started.” Normally Vegeta didn’t like this ridiculous  
trash-talking during fights, preferring to focus on killing fast and without mercy.  
But Goku was strong, and he was somehow pushing all his buttons in ways that made him go feral within seconds. With another surge of rage rushing through him, Vegeta launched towards Goku. The knee hit his stomach, but the punch that followed was stopped, caught again in Goku’s hold.

“Come _on_ ”, Vegeta snorted. “Didn’t you learn that the same thing doesn’t work twice on me?”  
But before Vegeta could get out of Goku’s grasp or hit with his other arm, Goku had stepped forward. Twisting Vegeta's arm he pushed him back.  
Vegeta felt the thigh pressing against the back of his leg while he was pushed backwards, lost his balance and with a frustrated grunt he dropped onto the ground, his back hitting the cold stone hard.

He was down, his left arm still bent painfully under Goku’s hand, threatening to break the bone if he just pushed a bit further. Vegeta's legs were restrained by Goku’s knees, pressing into the muscle.

Goku looked down at him and the innocent grin felt worse than any amount of condescending remarks.

“One”, Goku said.

No.

“Two.”

This could not be happening.

“Three.”

Vegeta charged up a ki blast in his free hand, but Goku simply slapped it away, pressing down on the other arm, making Vegeta scream in pain.

“Four.”

Absolutely unacceptable.

“Five.”

The punches from his right hand were weak, Goku didn’t even seem to feel them. There was not enough space and the pain made him dizzy. He tried to charge up another blast, but he couldn’t think straight.

“Six. Wanna give up?”

“Fuck you”, Vegeta spat. _This fucking patronizing asshole, as soon as he got out of this he’d-_

Goku just grinned. “Seven.”

He couldn't lose. Not to this low-level coward.

“Eight.”

He was the prince. The prince of all Saiyans. Pushed to the ground and mocked by a third-class idiot. He couldn’t lose, not like this.

“Nine.”

There had to be a way to win this. Anything. Vegeta looked at Goku, who was still grinning down at him. There was no time left, and his hits wouldn’t do any good. But one of the things Vegeta had noticed about Goku was his tail. He didn’t wear it wrapped around the waist like Vegeta, right now it was wagging with excitement. Most soldiers trained their tails to be less sensitive, but Goku wasn’t like most soldiers. He’d spend his life on some alien planet, far away from other Saiyans.

It was low, but better than losing. Vegeta reached down, biting back a yelp as his left arm bend even more, but there it was, fluffy brown fur covering the muscle.  
Vegeta squeezed down on the tail, with all the strength and rage that was left in his body.

“Te-AAH” The word turned into an agonized scream as Goku went limp over him, paralyzed by the pain that shot through his whole body. That was all Vegeta needed, he pulled out of the grip, pushing Goku off and flipped them over. He stood up, tail still in his hand while Goku was now face down on the ground.

“You cocky bastard really thought you could beat me”, Vegeta said, pulling the tail and kicking Goku in the ribs, who let out a small whine.  
The ten seconds passed a bit too quickly for Vegeta's taste, and he reluctantly let go.

“Get up”, he ordered.

Goku got to his feet, still looking a bit lightheaded. “That was mean”, he said.

Vegeta scoffed. He remembered the pain from when he was a child. It was excruciating, and it had taken him months to get rid of the sensitivity. “It’s your problem if you don’t train your tail properly. Any enemy would have killed you instantly”, he said.

“I know, I know. By the way, is your arm okay? Did I overdo it?”

“Barely felt it”, Vegeta said, pushing Goku’s hand away from his arm. The moron worrying about hurting him was somehow more insulting than how he pinned him to the ground.

“Great”, Goku beamed. “Thanks for the spar, by the way! I had so much fun, even more than yesterday.”

Vegeta frowned. “You lost twice.”

“That’s not what it’s about, Geta!”, Goku laughed and nudged him with his elbow. “Just admit you enjoyed it too.”

Vegeta stepped out of Goku’s elbow reach. _Why couldn’t he keep his hands to himself for once?_ “Stop calling me “Geta””, he hissed. “And well, the fight was somewhat challenging. I’ve definitely had worse.”

“What are you gonna do now?”, Goku asked.

“Shower. Council meetings and other duties. Lunch.”

“Can I come?”

Vegeta felt his eye twitch. Goku was so bad for his nerves. “If you follow me to the shower, I _will_ kill you”, he said. “And like I said, we’re not friends. Just because I like fighting you doesn’t mean I like _you_. Also you have no business at meetings.”

“What about lunch?”

“Will you stay away if I tell you no?”

Goku shrugged. “Probably not.”

This man was impossible. The amount of disrespect and disregard for his status was almost overwhelming. “Why are you doing this?”, Vegeta asked.

“What?” Goku tilted his head.

“Following me around? Talking to me. If it’s because you think I am _lonely_ or something like that after what Tarble said-”

“No!”, Goku interrupted, hands in the air. “I just think we should try to get along if we are gonna spend so much time together. And to be honest, I don’t really know anyone in the palace, or on the planet really, after being gone for so long. So I thought we-”

“Spare me your sad life story”, Vegeta cut him off. “I don’t wanna spend more time with you than necessary. I’m never gonna be your friend. See you tomorrow.” He turned away, getting ready to return to the palace.

“See you at Lunch!”, Goku said.

Vegeta was about to think of a witty reply, when his scouter beeped. He frowned, reading the message. “Lunch will have to wait. My father wants to see us.”

“Us?”, Goku asked, grinning. “Looks like we’ll be together some more.”

“Maybe he’ll fire you,” Vegeta growled back and launched into the air, towards the palace, Goku close behind.

Vegeta doubted that he was right though. His day was probably about to get a whole lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Way Too Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to saiyan name generator and planet name generator. couldn't have done it without you.

“Vegeta”, the King greeted his son as he and Goku entered. He hadn’t called them to his throne room, instead they were now in a smaller meeting room, a large table in the middle and a few blinking screens on the wall. He stood in front of the table, putting down a small communication device he had in his hand.

“How is your training going? Is Kakarot as strong as we hoped? I heard from some of my men that your spars looked quite impressive”, he asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. His father probably just wanted to hear that he’d been right about Goku.

“It’s fine”, Vegeta said flatly. He glanced over to Goku.

“This is your King, moron. You’re supposed to bow”, he hissed.

Goku grinned, then quickly bowed to the King, a little too far down. “Your son is very strong!”, he said. “He’s won twice so far but I think we’re pretty evenly matched!” ‘ _Evenly matched my ass’,_ Vegeta thought. This low-level idiot didn’t even come close to his strength. Calling them equals was an insult to his power and his status.

The King just smiled at Goku’s disrespectful behavior. “Good to see you two are getting along.”

Vegeta decided against disagreeing. The situation was annoying enough without another discussion. “Did you really call us here to talk about this?”, Vegeta asked instead. He felt his eye twitching again.

The King’s face turned serious. “Though I am interested in how your training is going, I had other reasons. I am sending you on a mission.”

Now that was interesting. Vegeta hadn’t left the planet since he returned from Frieza’s army, and that was over two years ago. There was just one thing bothering him. “Just me and him?”, Vegeta asked slightly appalled, pointing at Goku. He couldn’t do that. Being trapped for hours or even days alone in a spaceship with Goku just had to end badly.

“It’s a four men job, both of you and two others. It’s nothing big, just a routine mission. Our data shows that on one of our subordinate planets that produces important technologies for us, the production rate went down significantly in the past few days, and they are not responding to any of our messages.” The King stepped over to the screen on the wall. “This is most likely all due to a technological error. They’re probably still using outdated hardware. But we want to make sure, and we cannot afford to wait for them to fix this eventually. They might not even realize something is broken.” He clicked a few things on the screen. “Planet Kabos, about 32 hours away. I’m sure you’ll be fine, but notify me if anything unusual happens.”

Vegeta nodded, inspecting the data on the screen. He had heard of Kabos before, a small, allied planet. Peaceful inhabitants. “When are we leaving?”, he asked.

“The other two are expecting you in about an hour. Pack your things, a ship will be ready for you”, the King said.

Vegeta nodded again, without another word turning to the door. Goku followed him, quickly bowing to the King, combined with a friendly grin and waving goodbye. Vegeta sighed. This idiot would probably never get it right. Not that he expected it from a low-level who spend most of his life on another planet. Apart from the fighting and his appetite, Goku was not much of a Saiyan.

They walked through the hallways together in silence, until their paths split.

“See you soon!”, Goku said, visibly excited as he turned left.

“If you’re late again, we’ll leave without you”, Vegeta replied, and kept walking. Part of him hoped Goku wouldn’t make it. Worst case scenario was that he’d ruin the entire mission. Best case, he’d just be really annoying. Though there probably wouldn’t be much of a mission, just helping aliens fix their technology. And if not, Vegeta knew there wasn’t much out there that could pose a threat to him. He sighed and mentally prepared for a few quite boring days. Though sitting alone in the palace, going from meeting to meeting and occasionally overlooking the soldier’s training wasn’t the most exciting thing either.

Vegeta didn’t really have much to pack. There weren’t many things he needed, especially since they’d be on a ship most of the time. So he spent most of the hour he still had enjoying the peace and quiet that would soon be taken from him. At least he wouldn’t have to share a cabin with Goku, most of the newer small ships had separate bedrooms. At least some way to escape him.

Ten minutes left. With a sigh, Vegeta pushed himself off the bed and left the room. The spaceship docks were mostly empty, just a few ships being charged or inspected, and Goku wasn’t there yet. Vegeta checked his scouter for the exact location of the ship his father send him, followed the directions, and froze. This had to be a joke.

“Hey!”, a voice called behind him. Goku was running along the docks and came to a halt next to him. He was wearing Saiyan armor instead of his usual orange gi, standard gear for official missions. “Made it in time!”

Vegeta ignored him, still staring at the ship they were supposed to live in for the next few days.

“You alright Geta?”, Goku asked and the hand on his shoulder snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts.

“This-”, Vegeta said, shrugging off the hand with more force than necessary, “-is an old XC-38 model.”

“I think it looks neat”, Goku said, mustering the ship. “The round windows look funny.”

“It’s old and small and uncomfortable”, Vegeta hissed. “And it comes with only two bedrooms.”

“So?”

“ _So?_ We are _four_ people! I am the prince! I do not share my sleeping space with anyone and especially not with _you._ ”

“Well you can share with one of the others if you want”, Goku suggested, seemingly not offended by Vegeta’s words.

Then his eyes wandered up the ship, as they heard the sound of escaping air and the door of the ship slid to the side.

“He’s right”, a familiar voice came from the ship, above them. “I’m sure you’ve slept in much worse places than an XC-38.”

“Raditz!”, Goku called. before Vegeta could think of a snarky reply. The tall man stood in the entryway of the ship, grinning. His dark spiky hair was so long it covered his entire back, and he as well was wearing the Saiyan armor.

“It’s been a while”, he said, looking down at them, pressing a button on the side to let the ramp extend down towards them. Not that they needed it, but Raditz probably thought it looked _cool_ and _dramatic_.

“You’re coming with us?”, Goku asked, beaming. “Vegeta, this is my older brother, Raditz, he-”

“I know him”, Vegeta interrupted. “No need for introductions.”

“Cheerful as ever, I see. And you haven’t grown an inch since I last saw you”, Raditz laughed, leaning against the metal wall on his right.

“And you are still as much a pain in the ass as ever”, Vegeta snarled. “Seems to run in the family.”

Raditz looked over to Goku. “Yeah, I heard about you two. I’m honestly surprised to see he’s still alive.”

“Killing him would be a waste of his power. Something I can’t say about, you, Raditz.” Vegeta narrowed his eyes and Raditz scoffed. “Now get in”, Vegeta ordered, turned to Goku. “We’re already running late.”

The ship was even worse than Vegeta remembered. The hallways were narrow and the ceilings low, cold dull metal everywhere, with exposed pipes running along the walls. Vegeta didn’t like small spaces, how the gray, windowless walls seemed to come closer and closer until he was suffocating.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he stepped into the cockpit, relaxing his shoulders when he could see out of the large windshield in the front.

“I hate these ships”, Vegeta muttered and sat down on one of the two seats behind the control panel. “Why don’t I get something else?”

“They’re not using the good ones for low-risk routine missions anymore. And most of them are built for more people anyways. These old models can’t be used for month-long journeys anymore”, Raditz said, sitting down next to him.

Vegeta huffed as a response. Couldn’t argue with that. There were much more important things to do that required better ships. “Weren’t we supposed to be four people?”, he asked instead. “Who else is here?”

“Bokcho”, Raditz said. “Don’t know if you remember him. He’s not really the talkative type.”

Vegeta thought for a moment, but the name didn't ring a bell. There had been a few other Saiyans in Frieza’s army, but he didn’t have close contact with most of them, only Raditz and Nappa in the later years. He was bad at remembering the names of weak people anyways.

Vegeta was busy starting up the ship, pressing buttons and pulling levers. These old ships required much more to get in the air than the newer models, which could get started with one button, and Vegeta had almost forgotten that Goku was still there. He had followed them to the front, and was now standing next to Raditz.

“So uh, how did you two meet?”, he asked, a little awkward after being ignored for the last minutes.

“Frieza’s army”, Vegeta said flatly. Why did everyone have to remind him of that time today?

“Oh. I didn’t know you also… I mean you’re the prince and all”, Goku said.

“Maybe that’s because you don’t know anything about me”, Vegeta snapped. “Now, if you don’t have anything important to say, shut up. I’m busy here.” He was still staring out the front window, teeth pressed together. With a few practiced movements, the ship leaped into the air and they quickly shot towards the sky. This journey promised to be just as awful as Vegeta had expected.

Vegeta spent the first few hours of the flight in the cockpit. He could have let the autopilot take over, but there wasn’t much else to do on this ship. Except for talking, and God, he did not want to talk to anyone on board here. At least flying kept him busy.

The fourth man, Bokcho, had shown his face once or twice too. He was a tall, lanky man that always looked tired. He didn’t say much, and went back to his bedroom again. Their bedroom. At least he would be quiet, compared to Goku and his brother.

Goku had settled down on the floor next to Raditz, leaning his back against the wall. They were talking quietly, and Vegeta heard his own name from time to time. Probably Goku was still curious about Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization. Vegeta stared forward into space and tried not to listen.

He was getting tired. It was night back on planet Vegeta, though here in space it was always awfully dark. The blinking buttons in the cockpit and the cold white artificial light from above were the only sources of light for thousands of miles, and Vegeta could feel the headache pulse behind his burning eyes. It’s been long since he’d been out here, and though part of him missed the action, he realized he did not at all miss this vast vacuum.

He heard his name again from the side, and Raditz laughed. These two together were just the worst for his nerves. Goku was way too curious, and Raditz knew too many things about him. At least Goku wouldn’t bother Vegeta with his questions now, about the part of his life he was trying so hard not to think about.

“I’m going to sleep”, Vegeta said suddenly, through his teeth, still not looking at the other two. “I’m switching to autopilot, but keep an eye on the course while you’re still awake Raditz, instead of wasting your time with mindless chatter.” He pressed a few buttons, a little screen notifying him of the successful switch to autopilot, then he stood up and walked out of the cockpit, the door sliding shut behind him.

Finally, silence. Vegeta took a deep breath and leaned against the door. God, he was tired. Quickly he made his way through the hallway. The bedrooms were just across from each other, windowless metal doors. Vegeta entered the four-digit code for the door on the left and the door glided to the side. He was about to step in, when a loud noise tore through the room.

With disbelief Vegeta stared at Bokcho, asleep in one of the beds. Apparently the energy this guy saved by not talking he used to snore as loud as a fucking power drill. Maybe his tired mind was playing tricks on him, but Vegeta could swear the metal walls were vibrating.

“Fuck this”, Vegeta muttered, turning on his heel, making his way back to where he just came from. This was not gonna happen.

“Kakarot”, Vegeta said as soon as the door to the cockpit opened.

“Huh?” Goku looked up, he had taken Vegeta's seat and had apparently just realized that it was a revolving chair, because he was spinning in circles while Raditz watched.

“Change of plans, we’re sharing a room. Raditz, you’ll share with Bokcho.”

Raditz groaned and Vegeta turned to leave the room again, but Goku jumped up to follow him.

“Wait, I was planning to go to sleep now anyways!” He looked a bit sick, flailing his tail around to find his balance again.

“Fine. But if you puke you can sleep outside on the floor”, Vegeta said and kept walking. Goku stumbled after him through the narrow hallway. Vegeta quickly entered another code, opening the door on the right and finally stepped into a room that was empty and quiet. At least as long as Goku kept his mouth shut.

“Why didn’t you want to share a room with Raditz?”, Goku asked, letting himself drop on the bed on the left. _Not even five damn seconds._

“Believe it or not, your brother is just as annoying as you. Only difference is that he does it on purpose.” _Why was he even talking to this moron?_

“Oh yeah, you know each other pretty well, right?” Goku rolled onto his stomach, propping his chin on his hands. “Raditz doesn’t talk much about Frieza's PTO. I guess it was pretty bad.”

 _Pretty bad_ must be the understatement of the century.

“But he told me that they just returned two years ago. King Vegeta made a deal with Frieza or something to free you guys and get more independence for the Saiyans.” Goku looked thoughtful, which was an unfamiliar sight. “Nobody could tell me though what exactly happened. There are a lot of rumors going around in the palace, y’know?”

Vegeta felt his shoulders tense. Of course he knew what people said behind his back. Especially after his first few weeks back home.

“ _What did the King do to make Frieza let go of his strongest warriors? This can’t be without consequences.”_

“ _I think the Prince is going crazy. I heard he trashed his entire room. Holes in the wall and everything.”_

“ _Better not get to close to him, or he’ll kill us.”_

Vegeta stared at the wall, proceeding to take off his armor and bodysuit. He just wanted to sleep. He turned to grab a black shirt, when he felt Goku’s stare on him.

“What?”, he hissed, meeting Goku’s eyes.

Goku didn’t look away. “I was just noticing your scars. Are they from battles you fought with Frieza’s army? They make you look pretty tough.”

“Some of them are”, Vegeta said flatly, pulled the shirt over his head and turned off the light. “Now shut up.”

“Wait, I still haven’t taken off my clothes”, Goku yelped in the sudden darkness.

“Your problem”, Vegeta said, pulling the blanket over himself and turning to the wall. He listened to Goku shuffling in the darkness for a while, heard the armor drop on the ground, then Goku got into bed as well.

It was quiet for a few minutes, no sound but their breathing and the occasional rustle of a blanket when Goku rolled around in the bed. Vegeta was about to fall asleep, when Goku opened his damn mouth again.

“We’re kinda the same if you think about it”, he said into the dark. “We were both away for a long time, living far away from Planet Vegeta, and now we come back and have to fit in somehow. Everyone expects me to know what to do and how to act, they call me a name that wasn’t mine for so long and I have to wear this armor that is really uncomfortable and-”

Vegeta sat up abruptly. “Yeah, your life is real fucking tragic _Kakarot_ , tell me all about it”, he snapped. “I’m not your fucking therapist, and certainly not your friend, so please spare me with your talk about how you understand anything about me.”

“Vegeta...”

“I don’t know what you did with your alien friends, but I doubt you can compare it to-” Vegeta stopped himself, his clenched fists were shaking. He closed his eyes, trying to force the images out of his head.

“Are you okay?”, Goku whispered across the room.

“One more word and you’ll regret it”, Vegeta said, dropping back onto his pillow. This time Goku stayed silent, letting Vegeta finally sleep.

_The hand in his neck tightened, digging into the skin, pushing him down on his knees. He tried to hit the man behind him, but his hands were tied behind his back, tight metal holding them together._

“ _Ts, ts, ts”, the voice in front of him said. “When will you learn that disobedience will get you nothing but pain, my dear Vegeta?”_

“ _Fuck you”, Vegeta replied, eyes still forced to the ground._

_The laugh that followed was cold. “That’s still ‘master’ to you.”_

_Vegeta's face was pressed into the dirt, he coughed when some got in his mouth, dirt dry and coarse on his tongue. Then a sharp pain on his side made him gasp. The blood running down his body was warm._

“ _Get up.”_

_Vegeta was pulled up to his feet by his hair. He blinked, his vision was blurry. Then he felt something on his neck._

“ _Let’s hope he learns his lesson this time.”_

Vegeta woke up with a gasp, hand on his left side, the pain slowly fading away. He still felt like he couldn’t breathe, Frieza's tail wrapped tightly around his throat, the chains that tied him down cutting into his wrists. His fingers slid over the scar on his side like he could rub it away, close the wound that was cut open so many years ago. He felt dizzy, like the room was spinning around him.

Then the light turned on. Goku was leaning over him, concern visible in his wide eyes.

“You had a nightmare”, he said. “You’re all sweaty.”

“No shit”, Vegeta panted, pushing the hand away that Goku put on his shoulder. “Now go back to bed.”

“But you’re not feeling good!”, Goku protested. “And it’s my fault, I talked so much about-”

“I told you I’m fine”, Vegeta said, shoving Goku to the side to get out of bed. “And it has nothing to do with that. Now leave me alone. You don’t have to freak out like this because of a damn dream. I can handle this.” He turned off the light, almost tripping over Goku on his way back to the bed.

“Go away”, Vegeta growled. “I’m not a fucking child.” He kicked in Goku’s general direction but hit nothing but air. With a huff he crawled back under the blanket, listening to Goku cross the room and get back into bed. Vegeta heard the breathing slow down, until it turned into soft snoring. He closed his eyes but did not fall asleep again.

After a few hours, it should be more or less morning back on Planet Vegeta now, Vegeta stood up and turned on the light. Goku was still sleeping, sprawled across the entire bed and drooling a little. He turned up his nose at the sight, quickly got back into his clothes and left the room. He turned the light off again though, maybe that would let Goku sleep a bit longer.

The cockpit was empty, apparently Raditz had gotten tired enough to sleep with Bokcho’s snoring. Vegeta sat down, checking the screens. The autopilot had taken care of everything, they were on course and just had nine more awful hours to go. Vegeta leaned back in his chair, looking out the window. They moved too fast to make out anything, darkness and stars blurred into each other. Guess he should enjoy the silence while it lasted. 

Raditz was the first to show his face, dark shadows under his eyes and his hair even more disheveled than usual.

“Slept well?”, Vegeta asked with a smirk. Raditz just groaned and dropped down in the other seat, letting his head fall back. Within a few minutes he was sound asleep. At least he didn’t talk.

Goku appeared a few hours later, definitely more well-rested than the other two. He took his spot on the floor, but quickly got bored since Raditz was sleeping and Vegeta was ignoring him, so he started punching and kicking the air until Vegeta kicked him out of the cockpit.

“If you break something and we are stranded here in the middle of space, you will pay for it”, Vegeta had hissed and shoved Goku through the door. The XC-38 was not built for long journeys and didn’t have a training room and not even a healing tank, and the cockpit was far too small for Goku to safely jump around like the careless idiot he was.

Bokcho showed up only during lunch, where Goku ate two thirds of his ration. The thin man had a surprisingly tame appetite for a Saiyan, and Goku happily inhaled what he left over.

“We’re here”, Raditz finally said, after what felt like days. The whole front window was completely filled out by a large blue planet. “Do you have the coordinates for our landing destination?”

Vegeta typed in a few numbers. “Yes, we’re good to go. Stop leaning on my chair, Kakarot.”

Goku was behind him, beaming like a child at the sight. His elbow was pushing against the back of Vegeta's head, but Vegeta didn’t even think about moving away. Instead he turned the chair to the side, Goku lost his balance and had to grab onto Bokcho to keep himself from falling over.

“But Geta, this is just awesome!”, Goku said in awe, leaning back onto the chair. “It’s beautiful!”

“He calls you _Geta_?”, Raditz snorted. “Seriously, how is he not dead yet?”

“He will be if he does it again”, Vegeta growled, throwing a warning glance at Goku, then leaned over the dashboard again. “Prepare for landing.”

They landed the ship near the outskirts of a city. Around them were warehouses, factories and production halls. There was barely any vegetation, the ground seemed to be dry blue dirt.

Vegeta was the first to disembark the ship, dust swirled up as his feet touched the ground. The other three followed him.

“Looks pretty deserted”, Raditz said from behind Vegeta, as he inspected one of the buildings.

“Yeah, there’s no one in here”, Goku called, peeking his head out of the doors of a warehouse.

“Come back here”, Vegeta commanded. “Stick to the group until we find out what happened.”

“But what if this is a trap or something?”, Goku asked.

Vegeta groaned. “It _very obviously_ is a trap. That’s why you should stay behind me and not alert the enemy by running around.”

Reluctantly Goku joined the other three again as they made their way through the area, looking left and right, but not finding anyone, living or dead.

“There’s been a fight”, Raditz said suddenly, hunching down. “There’s blood on the walls here.”

At least this mission was turning out to be a little less boring than Vegeta had expected. Maybe they’d even get to fight someone. He scanned the area with his scouter with new attentiveness.

“Got something”, he muttered. “Two on a building about a mile from here.” Quickly he checked the power levels. “Sadly they’re extraordinarily weak.”

“Not that weak if they cleared out this entire place”, Raditz said. “Probably armed.”

Vegeta scoffed. “We’ll handle it. Let’s get this over with.” He rose into the air, then shot towards the building where he’d registered the two life forms. He didn’t care if the others could keep up. This would not be a challenge, but maybe good for a minute or two of entertainment. At least better than trying to help aliens fix their broken communication system.

When he landed on the flat roof, there was nobody there. Vegeta frowned and scanned the area again, when Goku and the other two showed up next to him.

  
“What’s going on?”, Goku whispered.

“They saw us coming and hid. One of them is on the building to the left, damn coward. The other one...” Vegeta turned around, looking for the second stranger, when Goku suddenly grabbed his arm.

“What in the-”, he started, but was pulled to the side, stumbling into Goku. “Kakarot you-” A beam hissed past his face, so close he could feel the heat on his skin.

“You’re welcome.” Goku’s grin was unbearable, even more so up close. Too close. Vegeta freed himself from Goku’s arms and took a step back.

“For what?”, he growled.

“I saved your royal ass?”

“I could have dodged that. Besides, that pathetic little beam would not even get past my armor.” Vegeta checked his scouter, two moving spots on opposite sites of the building. “Raditz, left”, he ordered. More wasn’t needed. Raditz and Vegeta had fought countless battles together, they knew what to do. Raditz flew off, and another beam came towards them. This time Vegeta saw it in time, with a grin he reached out with his leg, a sweeping kick that threw Goku onto the ground. The beam buzzed right over his head.

“We’re even”, Vegeta said with a smirk. “And now please make yourself useful and stay out of my way.” In a flash he was gone, flying towards the other building, leaving behind a perplexed Goku that was rubbing his butt where it’d hit the stone ground.

Now that Vegeta knew what he was fighting and didn’t have to pay attention to two different attackers, he could easily catch his enemy. He spotted a man on the roof, purple skin, so probably not from Kabos, a dark blue uniform and a gun as large as his whole torso. He fired, but Vegeta dodged with ease and hit the weapon out of the man’s hands. Knocking him out and throwing him over his shoulder was done in a matter of seconds.

Raditz was already back with the other one when Vegeta arrived. Currently he was inspecting his gun.

“This thing could have very well gotten through your armor, and your body as well”, he said. “These beasts are outlawed on hundreds of planets.”

“So I did-”, Goku began, but Vegeta silenced him with a glare.

“Don’t encourage him”, he said to Raditz. “And weapons are for weaklings”, he added, nudging his prisoner with the tip of his boot. “Wake up.”

The man on the ground slowly opened his eyes, staring at Vegeta.

“Hi”, Vegeta said, dark smile on his lips. The man looked back in horror. “You have two options here, you either talk or you die.” Vegeta's eyes were cold when he pushed his foot down onto the guy’s rip cage.

“I’m not gonna-”, the man gasped.

Vegeta growled. “Who sent you? What is your mission? Where did you get the guns?” Silence. “You have ten seconds.” Still nothing. Vegeta sighed. “Death it is then. Maybe your partner is a bit more willing to talk.” He raised his hand to charge up a blast, when Goku pushed his arm to the side.

“Wait, Vegeta, you can’t just kill him!”, he called.

“I can, actually”, Vegeta replied, trying to free his wrist from Goku’s grip. “Weren’t you so curious about the PTO before? The first thing you learn there-” He lifted his other arm. “-is that mercy is only for the weak.” He was charging up another blast, still looking at Goku, when a giant wave of heat passed them. Vegeta whipped his head to the direction it came from.

“He was reaching for his gun”, Bokcho said with a shrug.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. “You killed both, you imbecile”, he yelled. Where both men had been was nothing left but dust. “The other one could have talked.”

“Sorry.”

Vegeta groaned. “Just great. At least now we can leave.”

“What about the people that worked here?”, Goku asked.

“They probably scared them away for their, frankly more than pathetic, trap. They’ll be back when they notice the enemies are gone.” Vegeta rubbed his temples. What a disaster. “When they return they might send us additional information. I’ll notify my father of what happened. He can handle the rest.”

Flying back to the ship, Vegeta could feel Goku’s stare on him. Would this guy ever leave him alone?

Vegeta sat alone in the cockpit. It was late, but he didn’t want to go to sleep, not while Goku was in there with him. He tried to focus on the screens, still trying to phrase the message to the King, when he heard the door behind him open.

“Hey”, Goku said. Great, just what he needed now.

“Go away”, Vegeta replied, not looking at him.

“Don’t you want to sleep?”

“Apparently not. Is that why you’re here?”

He heard Goku step closer. “No I, uh, wanted to apologize”, he said.

“Gotta be more specific than that”, Vegeta replied.

“For asking you so much about your past. If I overstepped any boundaries-”

Now Vegeta turned around to face Goku. “You’ve been overstepping boundaries since the second I met you”, he snorted.

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I expected nothing else of a low-class like you”, Vegeta said.

Goku laughed and exaggerated a bow. “Then accept my most sincere apologies, your highness.”

“Hilarious. Now piss off.” Vegeta turned back to the front window.

“But if you ever want to talk about anything, just know I’m here, okay?”, Goku said.

“I don’t want to talk. Now go to sleep”, Vegeta growled. The door opened. “And Kakarot?”, he added.

“Yeah?”

“Stop trying to be my friend. It’s not gonna happen.”

The door hissed shut behind Goku and immediately Vegeta cursed himself. He should not have said that. If he knew anything about Goku by now, it was that he loved a challenge.

With a sigh he pressed send on the finished message to his father. So someone was trying to kill him, big fucking deal. They’d have to do much better to impress him. And now he was prepared at least, and Goku wouldn’t have to _save his ass_ the next time. He really was embarrassing enough already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are really appreciated, they fuel me lmao.


	4. Midnight Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to rewrite some parts, but here it is! getting close to the fun stuff now lol

The whole ship was vibrating as they entered the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta, the metal on the outside of the ship heating up from the fire blazing around them. Vegeta was steering the ship, focused, teeth pressed together. This would not be fun. His father had not yet responded to the message, but no doubt he wouldn’t be pleased that someone tried to murder his son and heir. Even though they were too weak to hurt him. Goku was standing behind him, holding onto the chair to stop himself from being thrown against the cockpit wall. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Only an idiot would stand in a spaceship while entering an atmosphere, especially since these old ships had outdated stabilizers that might as well be non-existent. Maybe Goku had to learn it the hard way.

Sadly Goku stayed on his feet, and while Vegeta landed he could already see his father waiting for him, flanked by two high-ranking guards. Just great. He’d not even have one minute of peace.

The king did not look happy, as expected. Vegeta stepped down the ramp of the ship and avoided meeting his father’s eyes.

“Vegeta”, the king began as soon as Vegeta’s feet touched the ground. “I have sent a team to Kabos, and we’ve contacted the inhabitants. Whoever is responsible will pay for this impertinence, and you, son, will be guarded around the clock, we won’t-”

“It was nothing, father”, Vegeta interrupted. “They were weaklings, and I doubt that there is any kind of organization behind this. I wasn’t even injured, and we took them down within minutes. They are not a threat to me.”

“Well, thanks to Kakarot”, Raditz chimed in, from behind him. Vegeta froze. Damn Raditz.

“Shut up Raditz”, Vegeta hissed, then turned back to the king. “As I said, it was nothing. We shouldn’t waste time or resources on this-”

“What did Kakarot do?”, the king asked.

Vegeta threw Goku a murderous glare, who just shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, I just pulled your son out of the way of a beam. Just out of precaution, I’m sure he could have-”

“He didn’t see it coming”, Raditz said, grinning widely. “His guard was down, my brother saved him, at least from getting injured.”

Vegeta stared at Raditz, hoping his eyes would convey his message. _I will fucking beat you into the ground as soon as the king is not looking._ Raditz just kept grinning. Apparently the whole thing was hilarious to him.

The king turned to Goku. “Well, then you have my deepest gratitude for protecting my son. If it isn’t too much to ask of you, would you mind keeping an eye on him? I heard you spend a lot of time together anyways.”

_Oh no. No, no, no._

“I don’t think that’s necessary”, Vegeta said, firmly. “I can take care of myself.”

His father frowned. “We should be as careful as possible. At least in the next few weeks, in case they make another move. Though I think that you’re safe on Planet Vegeta, but you never know. I will take any measures I deem necessary.”

Vegeta bit his lip. He knew the look in his father’s eyes. No more discussion. “Fine”, he said, turning away, walking towards the palace. “I’ll be in my chambers. Don’t tell the assassins. Or maybe do, then I can prove that I can handle them more than well on my own.”

He was almost at the entrance to the palace, when he heard Goku running after him.

“Wait, Geta!”, Goku called and caught up to him a few moments later. Vegeta groaned on the inside. If he thought he could follow him around like a bodyguard just because his father told him to, he’d have to convince Goku that that was a bad idea. By any means necessary.

“I’m sorry”, Goku said instead. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I wouldn’t have told your father, if Raditz didn’t mention it.”, Goku continued. “I just did what I thought was right. I don’t wanna brag with it or something.” He looked genuinely sorry, nervously scratching his head.

Vegeta sighed. “It’s fine, it’s not your fault. How attached exactly are you to your brother though?”

Goku chuckled. “I know he can be kinda mean sometimes, but I would like to keep him around. Besides, like your father said, we’re together a lot anyways.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t ask for that”, Vegeta muttered under his breath. “I give this a week at maximum. And you will stay out of my private rooms.”

Goku nodded. Even though Vegeta tried to walk fast, he easily kept up with him. Damn his long legs. “Do you have any idea who did it?”, Goku asked. “I mean, is there anyone who wants you dead?”

Vegeta shrugged. “If I knew we wouldn't have this problem. I doubt it is someone from Planet Vegeta though. They’d be too scared of the consequences. And I’m the strongest Saiyan anyways.”

“Someone from, y’know, Frieza’s army then? Or the planets you conquered?”

“Could be. Wasn’t exactly popular”, Vegeta said. “From the planets, probably not. We didn’t really leave survivors, at least not when they were strong.”

Goku didn’t say anything after that, and they walked in silence next to each other, until they got to the staircase leading up to the fifth floor.

“I can manage it alone from here”, Vegeta said.

“Sure you don’t want me to carry you up the stairs? Or hold your cape for you?”, Goku grinned.

“Please shut up. You’re not funny”, Vegeta huffed.

Goku pouted. “Not even a little bit?”

“No. Goodbye.” Vegeta walked up, taking two steps at a time, to get away from Goku as fast as possible.

“See you at dinner”, Goku called after him. Vegeta took a deep breath. The next days were gonna be just fantastic.

* * *

As Vegeta predicted, the next week was pretty much hell. Goku was present at every meal, every training, even some of the council meetings, though he fell asleep a few times. Only in his own chambers Vegeta was alone, so he spent more time than usual there. He was only allowed to leave the palace for the sparring sessions in the morning, otherwise he spent most of the time in his rooms or in the garden when he didn’t have other duties.

And all that just when his father had just entrusted him with a mission to another planet, after two years. It was so boring he was almost thankful for Goku’s constant presence, as annoying as he was, it was at least an outlet for his anger. And Goku didn’t seem to get tired of listening to Vegeta complain, or they just sat together in silence, at least for a little while until Goku started talking again. Actually getting off the planet had shown Vegeta how much he missed the action, and for the first time he could do it for his own planet instead of Frieza. But now he was just sitting around the palace, and nobody even tried to kill him.

Then finally, after almost two weeks, his father agreed to let him leave again. Still on Planet Vegeta, but better than nothing. Apparently some alien traders had gotten into trouble with the locals who started some kind of rebellion in one of the larger towns. Vegeta didn’t know the details, and this kind of job really wasn’t his duty, but Vegeta suspected the king wanted to give his son something to do, being fed up with his restlessness. Besides, the noble who controlled most of the trading district of that town and had called for the king’s help had a daughter his age. Vegeta already saw himself getting a thankful dinner invitation, arranged by his father. Still, at least it was something to do.

Vegeta stepped out of the palace. He was wearing his usual armor, but decided to leave the cape. It was not exactly practical. He took a deep breath of cool air and got ready to push himself into the air, flying west, when he heard a voice that was all too familiar by now.

“Wait up Geta!”

“What, Kakarot?”, Vegeta said through his teeth. Of course. Of fucking course.

Goku stumbled down the marble stairs. “Your father asked me to come with you. Just to be sure.”

So much for his father trusting him to take care of things alone. Vegeta felt his shoulders tense. He couldn’t really go against his father’s direct orders, and this was still a chance to get out for a while.

“You will do exactly as I say”, Vegeta just said. “You will talk as little as possible, and stay behind me.”

Goku grinned. “Sure thing, Geta! What exactly are we gonna do?”

Vegeta sighed. “I’ll brief you on the way there”, he said.

* * *

They landed near the edge of the trading district. The people in the streets gave them odd stares as they descended from the sky, their prince and his bright orange companion. Vegeta used to look down on these people, Saiyans with power levels too low to be warriors, living life far away from the battlefield. Now he knew that fighting wasn’t enough to bring food to the table. This was the less exciting part of Saiyan society, still vital to keep it functioning.

Vegeta and Goku moved through the crowd, people pressed together, standing behind colorful stands, overflowing with food and other wares, the air full of different smells. Vegeta had to drag Goku along, who kept standing still to look at everything. Mostly the food stands.

“Come on”, he hissed to Goku, who just started a conversation with a vendor.

“But Geta!”, Goku whined. “He had free samples!”

Holding on to his wrist, Vegeta kept moving. They didn’t have time to try all the different things, not while possibly dangerous people were out here. They went deeper into the town, still surrounded by the bustling market, booths pressed close together in between the low cream-colored houses.

“It doesn’t really look like anything bad is going on here”, Goku said. “Maybe they already solved their problems on their own.”

Vegeta didn’t stop. “Probably not. Best to make sure.” Further into the district, the streets turned darker and narrower, fewer people were around, until they were pretty much alone.

“There is nobody here”, Goku stated, in the middle of a dim alley. “I think we would have noticed if there was some kind of trouble. Honestly, this feels like-”

“A trap”, Vegeta finished. And this time they walked right into it. He was such an idiot, letting the excitement of leaving the palace get to his head. Narrowing his eyes he looked around, checking the windows. His scouter didn’t show any kind of high power level. Still, that wasn’t good enough to let his guard down. “We should leave this alley”, Vegeta said, still keeping an eye on his surroundings. “We’re an easy target here.”

He was about to turn around to leave in the direction where they came from, when his scouter picked up on an energy source, right behind him. Vegeta whipped his head around, just in time to see Goku moving in front of him, pushing him out of the way with one arm, then dodging himself. Vegeta was thrown against the house wall on his right, slamming into the stone. The beam hissed past them, white and hot, then hit the ground a split second later, leaving a scorched mark.

 _Again. Fucking again_ , Goku had stepped in to _save_ him. He could have dodged it, as soon as his scouter picked up on the energy, he would have had enough time.

“And that’s two to one”, Goku said next to him. Vegeta glared at him, then frowned. Goku was standing slightly bend over, holding his side. Then he noticed the cut in the orange fabric, the area around it turning dark. Vegeta got to his feet.

“You’re injured”, he said. “This is exactly why you should wear armor.”

Goku grinned. “It’s a scratch. The beam just grazed me.”

“You were lucky. Now wait here”, Vegeta ordered. “I’ll take care of the attacker.”

Just like last time, actually catching his enemy was no hard task. This time it was only one too, and within a minute Vegeta had him located and disarmed, throwing him over his shoulder to take him back to Goku. The attacker was not a Saiyan, but he also didn’t look like the men on Kabos. This one had blue skin, and four eyes. Either this was some sort of interplanetary organization that wanted him dead for some reason, or these were hired mercenaries. Probably cheap ones, judging by their abilities. Then again, Vegeta was not really an easy target.

Goku was waiting for him, leaning against a wall, applying pressure to his wound, though it seemed like it already stopped bleeding. He looked like he was gonna stay alive, so Vegeta turned his attention to the assassin.

“Are you gonna talk?”, he hissed, lifting the man up by his collar. The man shook his head, and Vegeta saw the palpable fear in his eyes. “You know what happened to the last two that didn’t tell me what I wanted to know?” The man nodded, slowly. Vegeta stared him down for a few seconds, then he let go of him.

“Leave”, Vegeta said. “And tell them to stop bothering me until they found someone strong enough to take me on. I will kill every single next person they send. Their blood will be on their own hands.” The man fell to the floor, coughing and gasping with disbelief, stumbled to his feet, then ran as fast as he could, disappearing behind the corner. Vegeta sighed.

“You let him go”, Goku said, incredulously.

“It has no use to kill him. Alive he can get them my message”, Vegeta said. “Besides, I don’t need any evidence.”

Goku frowned. “Evidence?”

“Well, I am not going to tell my father about this. And neither are you.” Vegeta tried to make his voice sound as threatening as possible.

Goku didn’t seem impressed. “Why not?”, he asked, eyes wide.

Vegeta groaned. “Because if he finds out”, he said, slowly. “He’ll lock me up in the palace for good. I can’t do that. And so far, I haven’t died yet.”

“I saved your life twice”, Goku said.

“And I said I could have handled it alone. You’re not my bodyguard, despite what my father might say. So shut up about that already”, Vegeta hissed.

Goku frowned, seemed to think. “I will not tell the king”, he said then. “if you say thanks.”

“What?”, Vegeta snarled. Goku really was impossible.

“A thanks would be nice.”

“So you’re blackmailing me?”

Goku chuckled. “You act like it’s the worst thing I could ask of you.”

Vegeta gritted his teeth. It was not a bad deal, for Goku’s silence and his freedom. Still, thanking him was like admitting that he was right. Which he wasn’t, obviously.

“Fine”, Vegeta said finally, after a long pause. “Thank you.”

“No problem Geta!”, Goku smiled. “Oh, and I also want to pick something from the market! I’m starving!”

“You can buy that yourself”, Vegeta said with a frown.

“I forgot my money at the palace”, Goku replied. “Besides, you’re rich right?”

Vegeta sighed. “Alright. One thing. At least that’ll shut you up for a while.” He felt a hand close around his wrist, a grinning Goku dragging him towards the market. Oh well, it could be worse.

The next weeks passed without much going on. There were no new assassination attempts, and the king relaxed more and more, until Vegeta was able to do pretty much what he wanted again, being sent on regular missions. Though Goku usually tagged along, Vegeta was glad to get out. Everyone was convinced that the murder attempt had been a one-time thing. Maybe they had given up by now, accepted that Vegeta was too strong. He was just glad to have his life returned to normal. Or as normal as it got with Goku around.

* * *

_One year later_

Vegeta saw the energy beam coming towards him, straight to his face. With a grim smile he readied himself, prepared to deflect the blast right back at his enemy, when he felt a hand on his wrist. _Not again_.

“And that’s 35 to 42”, Goku announced, still holding onto him, while the blast shot past them, hitting the cliff behind them and ripping a hole into the dark stone. “You’re falling behind. Geta!”

“I could have taken that”, Vegeta barked, ripping his wrist out of Goku’s grip. “And yesterday doesn’t count either.”

“I saved you from choking!”, Goku exclaimed.

“You ate my fish! That doesn’t count as saving my life!”

“The little bones in there are kinda dangerous though. They hurt when you swallow them”, Goku said.

“You’re not supposed to-”, Vegeta began, but stopped himself. There was no discussing with this unbelievable idiot. The ‘saving your ass’ counter was one of the things Vegeta found particularly annoying about Goku. Especially since everyone else thought it was hilarious. Vegeta just hated it. It was childish and stupid and no way in _hell_ was he gonna lose.

Since their first mission together Goku had kept counting, though he liked to twist things in his favor. All that was part of Goku’s plan: Follow Vegeta around and talk to him until he eventually starts to like you. Vegeta wouldn’t call them friends, but after countless sparring matches, missions and unsolicited dinners together, he’d gotten, well, used to Goku. And not even Vegeta’s pride let him deny that Goku was strong, and they were a good team. He was pushing him, to get stronger and also to the brink of insanity sometimes, but at least he hadn’t tried to kill Goku in a few months.

“Stop flirting and get your asses over here”, Raditz called from a few hundred yards away, in the middle of fighting a particularly nasty creature, one of the parasites that had tried to take over this planet. Just like his brother, Raditz was not getting any less annoying. Vegeta sent a ki blast his way that scorched the earth right in front of his feet.

“The next one won’t miss”, he yelled back to Raditz, who was still grinning, but looked a little pale.

Satisfied Vegeta scouted the battlefield for the next fight. Maybe he could save Goku’s ass a few times.

* * *

“That’s the last one”, Vegeta said, ripping his hand right through the body of one of the creatures that went limp with a wet, gargling noise. He was slightly out of breath, while the enemies had not been strong, there had been many of them. And with Goku distracting him, Raditz being just annoying and weak, and Bokcho getting injured after just a few minutes, Vegeta had to do most of the work.

It was another one of those routine missions that ended up being much more dangerous than expected. At least this time there wasn’t an assassin out to kill him specifically.

“We should head back”, Raditz said, the unconscious Bokcho on his back. “He should get in a healing tank as soon as possible.”

“Fine. We’re done here anyways”, Vegeta said. Usually, he’d hate the idea of being back on the ship with these three, but he was exhausted and standing made the pain in his side even worse.

He bent down, taking some of the leftovers of one of the creatures with him. Analyzing them could prove useful if they were lucky, though they usually weren’t. Even one year later they still didn’t know who tried to kill him back on his first mission with Goku. All the clues had lead nowhere, and after the second attempt on his life, there hadn’t been more. Still, Vegeta took everything he could get, every time he got to leave Planet Vegeta. Maybe this had been arranged, a trap. He wasn’t scared, not at all, but he wanted to find the person responsible. Any new attack could mean he’d be locked up in the palace again.

Back on the ship Vegeta let Raditz deal with flying, he slipped back into his room immediately.

“Hey Vegeta.” The door slid open, and Vegeta quickly pulled his armor back down. Goku was standing in the doorway.

“What do you want?”, Vegeta asked, trying to not look caught.

“Sleep, I guess.” Goku shrugged. He was still looking at Vegeta.

“Go to sleep then”, Vegeta said flatly. “I’m not stopping you.”

Goku moved closer, a hesitant hand reached out. “Geta, you’re injured. I saw it, how the claw went underneath your armor and-”

“I’m fine. It barely got through my skin.”

“Just let me look at it”, Goku said and for once Vegeta didn’t feel like he wanted to slap away the warm, heavy hand on his shoulder. It was oddly comforting.

“Whatever”, Vegeta said, taking a step back, out of Goku’s reach. Slowly he took off the armor, trying his best not to show the pain the movement caused him, then the suit, to reveal a gaping wound on his left side, right under the ribs. Not life-threatening, but he’d certainly get another scar for the collection.

“It’s not deep”, Vegeta said and turned away. “The bleeding already stopped.”

“Wait a second.” Goku began to rummage through his belongings, throwing most of them on the floor, until he pulled out a small brown pouch. He reached in and took something out.

“What’s that, magical fairy dust to heal my injuries?” Not that he’d expected Goku to have any sort of medical equipment. Usually they just used the healing tanks, but this ship only had one, and that was occupied.

“It’s a senzu bean.”

Vegeta stared at the small green bean in Goku’s hand, with a mix of disbelief and confusion. “A bean.”

Goku had apparently gone completely mental, because he still looked as excited as before. “I got them from Earth. They will heal you, just try it!”

Slowly Vegeta took the bean from Goku’s hand, eyeing it closely. “It doesn’t look special”, he stated, but still put it in his mouth and started chewing. If it didn’t work, he’d at least still prove Goku wrong. He swallowed and- _what the actual hell?_ He could watch the wound close, skin covering it, not even leaving a scar behind. Even more, he felt like all the tiredness and exhaustion was washed out of his body.

“I feel better”, he said quickly.

“Told you”, Goku said. “It’s all gone.” Before Vegeta could stop him, Goku was already poking his stomach where the wound had been, then slowly tracing its imaginary outlines.

“Hands off, or I’ll break each of your fingers separately”, Vegeta hissed. Goku pulled his hand back but laughed. It’s been a while since Vegeta's threats actually had any effect on Goku.

“Sorry”, Goku said. “Don’t make a habit out of getting injured though. I don’t have that many beans.” Swiftly he took off his own armor, that he only wore on missions, and climbed into bed. “Night Geta!”

Vegeta just turned off the lights.

“Vegeta? Hey Vegeta!”

Vegeta’s eyes snapped open, breathing hard and skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. Goku was leaning over him. Just a dream.

“Go away”, Vegeta groaned, trying to push Goku’s face away. It always went like this, every time he had a nightmare and Goku was there.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, way too far in Vegeta's personal space.

“Don’t you get tired of this?” Vegeta sat up, leaning against the wall to get as much distance between them. “We’ve been in this situation so often already I’ve lost count. I can’t tell if you’re stubborn or just really stupid.”

“I think you’re making progress. You’ve neither threatened to kill me nor punched me.” Goku grinned.

“Don’t tempt me”, Vegeta growled. “And again, I don’t need any help or talking or anything else you come up with. You’re not my damn therapist.”

“But we’re friends.”

Vegeta snorted. “Friends? I barely tolerate you.”

Even in the dim light he could tell Goku was pouting. A grown man, sitting on his bed in the middle of the night. Vegeta groaned. What did he do to deserve this? “Fine, call it whatever you want. Now let me sleep.”

The pout turned into a wide grin in a split second. “I knew you- eep!” Goku yelped when Vegeta kicked him off the bed.

“Go to sleep”, Vegeta said, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

“Night Geta!”, came from the other side of the room. At least tomorrow he’d be back in the palace. Nights with Goku were always exhausting. He never let him deal with his stuff alone. Goku was weak and emotional. It was not Saiyan-like to _care_ this much, especially not about your sparring partner you occasionally went on missions with. Not about Vegeta.

* * *

“It’s been three years now?” Goku was standing next to him, while Vegeta was busy landing the ship.

“What?”, Vegeta asked, focused on the displays and buttons.

“Since you returned. From the PTO?”, Goku said. “Raditz mentioned something like that before.”

“Don’t remind me”, Vegeta said. “My father insists on celebrating the day, as if he isn’t the reason I had to enlist in the first place.” With a jolt the ship connected with the ground.

“Didn’t he also get you out again?”, Goku asked.

“That’s the part he likes to talk about”, Vegeta huffed, rolling his eyes. “How he increased our independence and all that. Never mentions what he had to do for it though.” He got out of the chair. “Don’t ask me, I don’t know”, he said as soon as Goku opened his mouth.

It felt good to leave the small metal ship behind, breathe some unfiltered air and feel the afternoon sun on his skin. Vegeta allowed himself a short moment to enjoy it, then he shut it out and made his way towards the palace. The others followed him, Bokcho was more or less back on his feet, thanks to the healing tank of the ship. They had recently upgraded from the old model, and while the new one still only had two bedrooms, it came with a bit more space, and it was a bit faster.

“Vegeta!”, the King greeted him, a hand on his shoulder. He had been waiting for them at the docks already. “Good to see you could make it back in time for the celebrations. Get dressed and join us in the hall as soon as you can!”

Vegeta tried his best to hide his displeasure. “Fine”, he got out. “I’ll be there.” He left towards his room. He’d just have to get through it until midnight.

* * *

It had been too much. Vegeta hated this day, what his father had made out of it. It was all a show to present the King like a brave warrior that freed the Saiyans from Frieza. Celebrating Vegeta's return, while ignoring what Frieza had done to him. And that he was still out there. After years on his ship, Vegeta knew that he’d not just let the Saiyans live in peace forever.

So he sat in the large hall, wearing his finest royal formal wear, listening to his father go on for hours. Retelling the events from years ago, right before Vegeta was taken away, and everything he’d missed in between. About Frieza, and the Saiyan army, and how _brave_ and _strong_ his son had been. Vegeta felt like neither of those things, he just stared at the table, trying his best not to listen and not to let any memories back into his head. He felt the stares of the others on him, elite warriors and nobles, looking at him with a mix of pity and admiration.

Goku was standing next to a few guards near the entrance, trying to make eye contact, but Vegeta ignored him. He tried to focus on breathing slowly, but he felt like no air actually reached his lungs. The voice of his father sounded far away, and Vegeta clasped his chair to stop the room from spinning. He had to get out of here. With as much grace as possible he stood up, chair being pushed back with a shrill scraping noise. He walked until he got to the door, then he ran as fast as he could.

So now he, the prince, was sitting in a damn broom closet while outside he heard people hurrying through the hallways, looking for him. Vegeta buried his face in his hands. He was such a coward, couldn’t even handle a few hours of speeches about something that happened years ago.

“Vegeta?” There was a soft knock on the door. “I know you’re in there.”

Vegeta opened the door for a split second, pulling Goku inside and slamming it shut again.

“What are you doing here?”, he hissed.

“I wanted to ask you that”, Goku said. “Everyone is looking for you.”

Vegeta groaned. “I couldn’t stand my father’s speeches anymore. It’s like he created this entire day to remind me of things I want to forget.” He sighed. “How’d you find me anyways?”

“I sensed your energy”, Goku said.

Vegeta frowned. “What?”

“I learned it back on Earth”, Goku explained. “Didn’t I tell you? I can feel your ki, that’s how I knew where you were.”

Fine. Whatever. Apparently it was completely impossible to escape Goku. He was just not gonna question this. “And what do you want?”, Vegeta asked.

“See if you’re alright. It must be pretty bad for you.”

Vegeta huffed. “It’s fine, I can handle it”, he said. “I just don’t like the attention. But I suppose my princely duties demand that I get back now. At least I’ll be back in time for the feast.”

Goku’s eyes widened. “There will be a _feast_?”

Vegeta didn’t know what it was. Maybe just that the whole situation was so ridiculous, he and Goku standing squeezed together in a dirty closet, trying to hide from the memories that haunted him for years, and Goku was just looking at him, beaming at the thought of a lot of fancy food.

“You’re so predictable”, Vegeta snorted and before he could help himself he could feel a wide grin on his lips. Then Goku’s stomach grumbled and Vegeta burst out laughing.

It’s been so long since he’d laughed like that. He was all cold smiles and bitter laughs, but this was different. This felt warm and easy and weirdly good. Everything about this was just so absurd.

Vegeta wiped a tear from his eye, still smiling. Goku didn’t laugh, or say anything, he was staring at him, swallowing hard. His cheeks looked dark in the dim light. He probably thought Vegeta was losing his mind.

Clearing his throat, Vegeta opened the door. “Let’s go”, he said.

A few servants spotted them only a few seconds after they stepped out of the room and dragged him back to the hall. Luckily most of the unpleasant parts of the events were already over, just a short speech from the King, thanking people for coming, praising Vegeta's strength, then he clapped once to begin the feast.

Goku tried his best to eat slow, and Vegeta kicked him under the table when he needed a reminder. A few of the important people the King had invited looked a bit surprised at the low-class sitting with them, but Goku didn’t notice them. Vegeta would be surprised if Goku would be able to perceive anything beyond his plate.

As the prince he had to stay until the very end, keeping up polite small talk that consisted mostly of nodding from his side. He listened to people whose names he wouldn’t remember the next day, luckily most of them only talked about politics and not about Frieza. ‘Powerful oppressive overlord that enslaved our people and forced our prince to serve in his army to kill the innocent population of whole planets’ was probably not the most pleasant subject of dinner conversation.

Finally, the last guest left and he was alone with his father. Midnight had passed and the King looked exhausted, contacting the servants to begin cleaning up. Vegeta used that to quickly leave the hall. Goku had left over an hour ago already, and Vegeta didn’t blame him. The talks must be awfully boring to him, and many of the others looked down on him because of his status. Goku had tried to chat with them, but quickly realized that he should better just focus on the food.

The palace was quiet this late at night, he met nobody in the hallways except for the occasional servant that hurried towards the kitchen, loaded with dirty plates. Despite the long day, Vegeta wasn’t tired yet. He let his feet carry him through the corridors until he found himself outside in the garden. He stopped, took a deep breath of cool air to clear his mind. He made it through his least favorite day of the year.

Vegeta sat down on the stairs, leaning against a column and looked over the grassy field. The fountain splashed in the middle and a cold breeze grazed his skin. Finally, a calm moment after days of-

“Hey Vegeta!” He didn’t even have to turn around to see who it was.

“Kakarot”, Vegeta groaned. “What do you want?” Goku came closer and sat down next to him.

“I couldn’t sleep, and then I felt you being out here”, he said. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing, after today.”

“You really have to teach me that ki-sensing trick of yours”, Vegeta said. “You constantly sneaking up on me is getting annoying.”

Goku laughed. “Sorry. I’ll teach you if you want.”

Vegeta glanced over at Goku. He was still smiling, sitting too close to him, propped against the same stone column. “I’m fine, by the way”, Vegeta said. “It was less bad than last year.”

“I’m not gonna ask about last year then. I know you don’t want to talk about… you know, what happened.”

“What about you?”, Vegeta asked suddenly. “Your time on Earth, I mean.” He wasn’t sure why he even asked about that. Maybe he just wanted to change the subject.

Goku sighed. “It was good. Different than here. I hit my head as a baby pretty bad and forgot all about the Saiyans, and who I was.”

Vegeta swallowed down a _‘_ _T_ _hat explains so much’_.

“I was adopted by an old man, my grandpa. He taught me a lot, but I killed him in my Oozaru form.”

“Sorry”, Vegeta said, out of reflex.

“It’s okay, I got to see him again and he isn’t mad at me”, Goku said. “I made a lot of friends that fought by my side. Saved the world a few times.” He laughed, but Vegeta could hear a hint of pain in the sound. “When I remembered what I was supposed to do… I couldn’t kill them. Luckily your father had use for their technology, so we made a deal to let them live.”

“Do you miss them?”, Vegeta asked. “The Earthlings?”

“Yeah”, Goku sighed. “I talk to them from time to time, one of my friends build a communication device for me. And maybe I’ll take a vacation to visit them, if you can train without me for a few weeks” He laughed when Vegeta narrowed his eyes again, the short moment between them passed as quickly as it came.

They both turned back to the garden, tinted blue by the moonlight, sitting in silence next to each other, no sound but the wind in the trees and their steady breathing. Vegeta didn’t know how to feel about what Goku just told him. They didn’t usually talk about personal things, mostly mission stuff, or banter, or Goku asking him questions he didn’t want to answer. Goku talked a lot, but never like this. Surprisingly it was not annoying. It was almost like having something like a friend.

“I was six”, Vegeta said suddenly into the silence. “When Frieza came.” He felt Goku tense up next to him.

“He made my father choose. Either he’d let me and some others go fight for him or he’d blow up the planet.” Vegeta kept his eyes focused on the stars, avoiding Goku’s gaze. “He kept me isolated in a dark cell, where he chained me down in a kneeling position. If I got to sleep, it was only a few hours a night. I had to call him master.”

“Vegeta you don’t have to-”, Goku started, but Vegeta interrupted him.

“If I didn’t do what he wanted he beat me up or choked me with his tail. He let me out to kill or destroy planets. If I showed mercy or asked for a fair fight, he killed my fellow soldiers or tortured me. Most of my scars are from him.” Vegeta’s mouth felt dry but he kept talking. “He also killed any friend I made. After a few years I learned it was best to just do what he told me. Later he let me out more, where I met Nappa and your brother.” God, he was rambling, still he tried to keep any emotion out of his voice, keeping the distance between himself and the events. Vegeta wrapped his tail a bit tighter around his waist. “I came back to Planet Vegeta when I was 18, three years ago. Though it took me a while to feel at home again.” He was still staring at the sky. He didn’t have to see Goku’s face to know how he was looking at him. Horror, probably, and pity too.

“Vegeta I am so sorry, I didn’t know”, Goku said, sounding a bit lost. “I shouldn’t have asked you.” Vegeta felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter now”, Vegeta said flatly. “Now you can stop asking at least.”

Goku was apparently still left speechless, only the hand on Vegeta’s shoulder was moving, rubbing circles on his back. Weirdly enough, he didn’t hate it. When Goku put his head on his shoulder though, Vegeta snapped out of it.

“I don’t need your pity or whatever this is, Kakarot”, he growled, standing up abruptly. Goku’s scent still lingered in his nose.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”, Goku began, standing up as well. “Thank you for telling me though.”

“I’m going to sleep”, Vegeta just said. “And you should go to. This conversation is over.” Maybe it had been a bad idea to tell Goku, but he couldn’t take it back now. Without another word he walked up the stairs, back into the palace.

“Night Geta!”, Goku called after him, words echoing from the walls. Vegeta didn’t reply. He just wanted to get to bed and forget about the mess that this day had been. Shower first though, to wash the other’s smell off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated :D


	5. One-Time Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but here it is! :D

Vegeta woke up, feeling drowsy. He glanced out the window, it seemed to be past noon already. He had ignored his usual alarm and went back to bed. He was not in the mood to face Goku, not after yesterday. Their _conversation_. God, he regretted telling him. Not even his father or Raditz knew about everything that happened, but for some damn reason, he had told Goku. A moment of weakness, longing for someone to listen, to understand. To care. A friend. With a frustrated noise, Vegeta pushed the blanket away and got out of bed. Bullshit. He didn’t need Goku, or anyone, for that matter. He had been tired and irritated by the celebration, that was all.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and went to the bathroom. A shower would make him feel better. Besides, he wouldn’t hide from Goku in his room like some kind of coward. If he would show some kind of pity towards Vegeta, he’d just punch it out of him in their next spar.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Vegeta heard a knock on the door.

“Who is it?”, he asked, quickly grabbing some clothes.

“Goku. Kakarot, I mean”, came muffled through the door. “Can I come in?”

 _Why was he not surprised?_ “Sure”, Vegeta said, pulling his armor over his head. It was probably a rhetorical question anyway. The door opened and Goku stepped inside.

“You didn’t show up to our spar”, he said. “You know that means you surrender and I win, right?”

Vegeta snorted. “No, it doesn’t. Besides, how do you know where my rooms are? And don’t tell me you followed the smell again, I just showered.” He didn’t remember ever seeing him near his chambers. They usually met on the training grounds, on missions or in his dining room.

Goku laughed. “I can feel your ki, remember? Besides, I knew it was on the fifth floor somewhere, and your door looks different than the others. Much fancier.”

“Thanks”, Vegeta said flatly. “Did you come here to tell me that? Or is this really just about the sparring?”

Goku’s face turned serious, he shifted from one foot to the other. “No actually, about yesterday-”

 _There it was._ Vegeta felt himself tense up. “I thought _yesterday_ showed you that I don’t want to talk about this”, he snapped.

“I don’t- I just want to apologize”, Goku said.

“Again?”

“I know I asked questions, I feel like I pressured you into telling me all this. I bothered you for like a year and… I’m so sorry, Geta, I didn’t know-”

“Maybe it was better that way”, Vegeta said, quietly. He couldn't quite pin down what he was feeling. “But it can’t be changed now. It’s fine, as long as you don’t treat me like I’m-” _Vulnerable. Weak._ He swallowed. “Breakfast?”

“I had lunch an hour ago”, Goku said.

Vegeta snorted. “Then you’re probably already hungry again. You’d starve without me.”

The smile Goku gave him was soft and sincere, almost fond. Weird. He really took this whole friendship stuff seriously.

“Let’s go”, Vegeta said, reaching for the door.

“Alright”, Goku replied, but didn’t follow him. “And Geta?”, he asked.

Vegeta turned around, the doorknob in his hand. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for trusting me. It means a lot.”

 _God, this again_. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Vegeta opened the door and left the room, Goku right behind him.

* * *

Vegeta had gotten used to sharing his meals with Goku. After the first time, he’d dropped in more and more often, until he was there almost every time, even when his father didn’t insist on Goku keeping an eye on him anymore. Vegeta had given up on kicking him out and after a few weeks he just ordered more food. Tarble joined them too occasionally. He and Goku got along surprisingly well, though the first time they had eaten together, Tarble had given Vegeta worried looks as Goku absorbed food at an alarming speed. Goku had noticed that, along with Vegeta’s murderous stare. “Don’t worry Tarble”, he had said, with a mouth full of bread. “Vegeta likes me too much to kill me.”

“Can I have that?”, Goku said, reaching over the table to grab the last piece of meat. Vegeta looked up, pulled out of his thoughts.

“What?” Too late though, the meat had already disappeared and Goku turned his attention to the other plates. _Did he like Goku?_ His first thought was ‘ _No, obviously not_.’ Goku was loud, and had no manners. He was constantly in his personal space, didn’t care at all that Vegeta was his prince, he took his food. He was too soft.

Then again, he didn’t treat Vegeta differently. He wasn’t scared of him, and he said what he thought. He listened and he cared, maybe a bit too much for Vegeta’s liking. Maybe that was what friendship was all about. There had been moments where he felt his protective shell crack. Bantering and joking with Goku, making him laugh made him feel oddly good. Just little moments, before he remembered to put on his serious face again. He frowned. It didn’t matter what they were, friends or whatever. Even if they were, he wouldn’t tell Goku that. No need to spend time thinking about it, especially when during that time he could have eaten. Most of the food was already gone.

“Leave some for me, would you?”, Vegeta snapped, pulling the few full plates towards him.

“I thought you weren’t hungry”, Goku said, looking longingly at the pork buns Vegeta just took a bite of. “You were not eating much, and throwing all of that away would be a waste.”

“I was thinking”, Vegeta said through a mouth full of food. “But I know that is a strange concept to you.”

Goku chuckled. “I was just _thinking_ about a midday spar. How about it?”

“Alright, but we have to keep it short. I have a lot to do, since I pretty much missed the entire morning”, Vegeta said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll beat you as quickly as I can”, Goku grinned.

Vegeta threw a pork bun at his head. “Yeah right, you couldn’t beat me in your dreams”, he barked. Goku just caught the bun and it quickly joined the rest of Vegeta’s meal in his stomach. They had both gotten stronger in the last year, constantly pushing each other further. Goku had come close to beating him more times than Vegeta liked to admit, but usually he found a way to turn the fight around, whether using pure strength or dirty tricks like pulling his tail.

“We’ll see about that.” Goku stood up, looking determined.

Vegeta finished the rest of the food and they made their way down to the training grounds. A few others were sparring there, but quickly left when they saw them get into position. Their fights had the reputation of being quite explosive, and somewhat dangerous for bystanders. Usually people watched in awe from a safe distance.

Vegeta shifted his weight back, raising his hand. His eyes were focused on Goku, standing a bit further away. They had fought countless times, but it never got boring. Just when Vegeta thought he understood how Goku worked, he came up with something new. It was irritating and thrilling at the same time.

“Ready?”, Goku asked. Vegeta just growled and shot forwards. His fist hit Goku’s chest. That should be answer enough. His opponent barely moved though, instead he saw a well-aimed kick coming towards his head. Vegeta snarled and dodged, grabbing the leg out of the air so Goku fell to the ground.

“What’s that Kakarot, I thought you wanted to beat me?”, Vegeta mocked, looking down at him. “So far I’m not seeing any of that. But at least it will be quick like you said.”

Of course it wouldn’t be this easy. Goku pushed himself up from the ground, boot connecting with Vegeta’s stomach. He jumped back, gasping for air.

“Out of breath already, Geta?” Goku’s smile was innocent, but there was a hint of mischief in his eyes. Prick. Within a second, Vegeta was back, exchanging kicks and punches so fast a normal person wouldn’t be able to follow.

They were still fighting 20 minutes later, drenched in sweat, Goku’s gi was torn in a few places. Vegeta was running out of time, and he really didn’t need a lecture from his father on responsibility and punctuality. Still, giving up was not an option. He flew back a few hundred feet, charging up a blast in his hand. He fired with a roar, bright pure energy bursting from his palm. If it hit, it’d be more than enough to end the fight. But of course it didn’t hit, Goku stepped out of the way no problem. He looked almost disappointed.

“Seriously Geta, from that distance?”, he asked and was about to attack again, when the sound of shattering stone rolled across the training grounds. Goku turned around, following the way the beam had taken. “You hit the palace!”

“Calm down, it didn’t even pierce the wall. Too far away to do actual damage”, Vegeta said, suddenly next to Goku. “Still enough for a good distraction though.”

Before Goku could even look at him, Vegeta had his hand on his tail, feeling his opponent weaken under his grip. “You know it’s rude to turn your back in a fight, right?”, he said.

“That’s not fair”, Goku gasped as he sank down, legs giving in.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “Your enemies won’t care about that. You still haven’t trained your tail like I told you. Besides, your loss is inevitable, I’m just speeding up the process a bit. My schedule is a little tight today.” He let go after ten seconds, leaving Goku on the ground catching his breath.

“See you around, I have to go”, Vegeta said. His father was probably already asking where he was, indicated by his scouter blinking furiously. He flew towards the palace, showering quickly before joining the council meeting, half an hour late. He came through the door, all eyes on him, and sitting down his father threw him a warning look, but didn’t interrupt the person who was talking. Vegeta just gave him an apologetic nod, then turned back to listening.

A boring 30 minutes later, Vegeta went back to his room, leaving in a hurry before his father could say anything about his delay. Nothing important had been discussed today anyways, just the usual back and forth between the nobles, the elite warriors and the generals.

He just sat down at his desk when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed, putting the papers he had in his hands down.

“What?”

Instead of an answer, Goku poked his head in. He apparently didn’t change after the fight, still wearing his torn gi. “Vegeta, does your shower work?”, he asked.

Vegeta frowned. “It did an hour ago. Why?”

Goku stepped in and closed the door behind him. “It seems like _someone_ fired a ki blast against the palace wall, breaking a pipe. The entire east wing is without water, so the soldier’s showers are out of order.”

Oh. He might get in trouble for that. Maybe he could blame it on Goku. “Well sorry, but what do you want me to do about that?”, Vegeta asked. He didn’t know how to fix a water pipe, that was beneath him.

“Just let me use your shower”, Goku said. “I’m all sweaty and it could take hours before they repair it.”

“Yeah, I smell that. Fine, but make it quick.” Vegeta made a dismissive hand gesture towards his bathroom.

Goku let out a breath in relief. “Thanks Geta! You wouldn’t believe what’s going on down there, water everywhere, and the smell-”

“Just go, Kakarot.”

With one last grin, Goku disappeared into the bathroom. Soon after, Vegeta heard the sound of running water and a relaxed sigh. He turned back to his paperwork, though the sound in the background made it hard to focus. Vegeta bent down over his desk, trying to shut out the noise and get his work done, and a few minutes later the water was turned off.

“Your bathroom is really nice, Geta”, he heard muffled through the thick wooden door. “Much fancier than the soldier’s shared ones. The water is much warmer, too.” The door opened, and Vegeta looked up, out of reflex. Froze. Looked down again when he realized he was staring.

“Kakarot, why _the fuck_ are you naked?”, Vegeta asked. This man really knew no shame or decency. Standing there, in the middle of his room, still steaming from the shower, and completely naked. _And of course Goku’s dick had to be bigger than his._ Shit. Vegeta could have immediately slapped himself for that thought as soon as it popped up in his head. He didn’t care about Goku’s dick. How did he even get to the point where he, the prince, let a low-class disrespectful idiot into his chambers, use his shower, and then stand naked in his room? What did he do to deserve this?

“You kinda ripped my clothes apart before, and they’re still sweaty”, Goku said. “I forgot to bring new ones, can I borrow some of yours?”

Vegeta glanced at him. Yup, he was still naked. Just making sure. “Fine, just… Put a towel on or something.”

“Sure, one second!” Goku turned back to the bathroom again, and Vegeta caught himself looking right at his ass. Fuck. He bit down on his lip, hard, to make himself snap out of this, then got to pick out some clothes for Goku. He could not deny that Goku was attractive. He was tall, built like a fucking god and had a handsome face to match it, with dark, trusting puppy eyes. It was no wonder half the palace was staring at Goku when he walked past. Not that it bothered Vegeta, he had his own admirers. If he wanted to fuck he had enough to choose from, servants, guards or soldiers. It was probably just that Goku was strong, stronger than any other Saiyan he knew, and strength was valued above everything else by the Saiyans. Strength was attractive. Yeah, that must be it.

Goku came out of the bathroom again, this time with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still wet, dripping onto the floor. Vegeta shoved the bundle of clothes against his chest, forcing himself to not look at said chest, or further down.

“Put these on and leave”, he said curtly. “In the bathroom, Kakarot”, he added, before Goku could get the idea to change right here in front of him. He had enough images in his head for now. Or forever.

“Thanks”, Goku just said, taking the clothes while holding up the towel with his other hand, and went back to the bathroom, coming back out a few minutes later. Vegeta's clothes were way too small for him, pants tight on his legs, showing his ankles and the shirt exposing his stomach, while looking awfully uncomfortable around his broad shoulders. God, he really needed to stop thinking about Goku’s body so much. It was getting embarrassing.

“Thanks again, Geta!”, Goku said, standing in the door. “I’ll bring back the clothes as soon as I can.”

“Keep them. They’ll be all worn-out and baggy now”, Vegeta said.

Goku smiled. “I owe you one.”

Vegeta snorted. “Oh, please. You owe me at least twenty.”

“I am still leading 42 to 35 in the saving your ass contest though, so technically you owe me.”

“Make it 42 to 36 then.”

Goku looked like he wanted to protest for a second, say something like ‘I just used your shower because you broke mine’ but he stopped himself. Maybe he remembered all the times he had added points to himself for the most bizarre things.

“Okay, 36 it is”, he agreed after a bit of hesitation. “See you later, yeah?”

“I’m having dinner with my father”, Vegeta said.

“Tomorrow then.” Goku smiled, waving goodbye as he left the room.

* * *

Dinner with his father went about as great as expected. Throughout the whole meal he had to listen to the King talk about the damage to the palace, and him being late to the meeting. He was probably right to be angry, Vegeta being the heir to the throne and all. His reputation was already not great, though at least better than three years ago, but still, blasting holes into walls was not really a quality of a good ruler. So he just sat and listened, feeling Tarble’s gaze on him from time to time. As soon as his father was done, Vegeta excused himself, leaving for his room and dropping into bed immediately.

_Goku was sitting on the edge of his bed when Vegeta came in. He turned his head when he heard the door open, a smile on his lips._

“ _You’re naked again, Kakarot”, Vegeta said._

_Goku grinned, standing up to move closer to Vegeta. “I figured you wouldn’t mind. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you looked at me.”_

_Fuck. He was right in front of Vegeta, his scent was mixing with the smell of arousal. Don’t look down Vegeta, don’t look down. Goku reached out with his hand, letting it run through his hair, then down his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach- Vegeta's mouth felt dry._

“ _Kakarot”, he said, his voice sounding way too hoarse for his liking. And he didn’t stop him, why didn’t he stop him, why was he enjoying this? He looked at Goku’s face, his eyes dark with lust._

_For some reason he’d lost the ability to form words, all he could focus on was Goku, the soft touches on his body, and those damn eyes._

“ _Vegeta”, he said, voice unusually low._

_Goku leaned in, closer, shutting his eyes, and Vegeta still didn’t stop him, all he heard in his mind was “Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot”, he felt his eyelids getting heavy, just a few more inches, then-_

He woke up. A dream. Fuck. Vegeta was used to overly realistic dreams that left him sweaty and out of breath, but this was something else. And about Goku, of all people, after just seeing him naked once. He’d seen Goku shirtless countless times, while sparring or on missions when they shared a room together. _What was wrong with him?_ It didn’t bother him that it was a man, he’d had sex with both men and women before, what bothered him was the Goku part.

Maybe their intimate conversations were making their way into his mind, turning into sexual energy. Adding to that the fact that it’s been a while since he fucked someone, and that Goku was just, well, hot. No matter the cause, it would only be for the best to ignore these feelings until they passed. A cold shower would be a good start. No way in hell would he be touching the _Goku boner_.

It was still early when he got out of the bathroom, the sun just rising. The shower had gotten rid of his physical problems, but the images were still wandering through his mind. Well, it would pass sooner or later. Vegeta got dressed, when his scouter started beeping. He picked it up, a message from his father. There would be another meeting this morning, in fifteen minutes. He’d have to move his spar with Goku to the midday again, and tell him this time before he claimed that Vegeta surrendered again.

He shot a quick message to the kitchen, so he could drop by the dining room before the meeting, then left the room. It was early so the halls were mostly empty as Vegeta made his way through the palace to his dining room, the warm bright light of the rising sun seeped through the low windows, just starting to wake up the palace. He would just stop by for a short snack, not much time before the meeting. He slipped into the room, quickly ate a few bites, enough to satisfy him for the next hour or so, then left again. If Goku came by, he’d certainly take care of the leftovers.

Vegeta just stepped out the door, just to run right into a muscular chest.

“Woah, Geta!” _Well, whoever could that be?_ The familiar scent hit Vegeta unexpectedly, images from last night flashing before his eyes. Goku’s hands on him, touching lightly, saying his name-

“You okay there?”, Goku asked, putting a careful hand on his shoulder. He actually looking kind of worried.

“I’m fine”, Vegeta got out, taking a step back. He really didn’t need Goku to think that he was still affected by their talk. Or worse, find out the truth. “I have a meeting now, we spar after lunch. You can have what I left over from breakfast.” He pushed past Goku, trying to think about anything but him, the touch on his shoulder still sending electric sparks through his body.

* * *

The next few days turned out to be… difficult. Vegeta tried to avoid Goku as much as possible, canceling spars, eating at different times, just to get these _thoughts_ out of his head. It didn’t help at all though, and every day Vegeta became more and more frustrated. He was acting like some horny teenager, not like the prince he was supposed to be. Also Goku was starting to ask questions, so he should probably just go back to his life and deal with it like a man.

A week had passed after the shower incident, and Vegeta made his way down to the training grounds. Maybe a good fight would help him get this stuff out of his system, and Goku was usually down here in his free time. Vegeta missed their spars more than he liked to admit, and after a week he felt his entire body itching for a workout.

And he was right, Goku was there, performing a complicated-looking kata Vegeta didn’t recognize, brows furrowed with concentration, moving with absolute precision, each of the punches and kicks looked deadly. Vegeta was not the only one watching, a few other Saiyans had paused their training to watch Goku’s exercise.

Vegeta knew how popular Goku was among the other palace inhabitants, both his strength and his cheerful personality brought him respect and admiration from everyone, and even most of the elite warriors didn’t care anymore that he was of lower birth than them.

Vegeta let himself enjoy the sight for a few moments, Goku moving with unmitigated focus, tan skin shining with sweat, hit by direct sunlight. Then he walked towards Goku, past the others that took a step back to make space for their prince, while not taking their eyes of Goku. “Kakarot!”, he called out, and Goku stopped his movement, turned his head, concentrated look on his face fading to a wide smile.

“Geta!” He dropped his arm mid-punch, shifted out of his stance and walked towards Vegeta, beaming. “You’re not mad at me anymore? I’ve barely seen you for _days_!”

Vegeta frowned. “Mad?”

“I figured you got in trouble for the water pipe thing? And before that I ate most of your food.” Goku grinned. “Sorry about that by the way. I wanted to apologize before but I didn’t see you much.”

“It’s fine. Forget it”, Vegeta said. He was not going to clear this up. It was much better than the truth. God, he had almost forgotten about the water damage he caused a week ago. Maybe he could just leave it like this and move on. Pretend like everything was like it used to be and push his thoughts away. “Spar with me?”, Vegeta asked.

Goku’s face lightened up even more, his tail was happily wagging behind him. “You’re on.” With a grin he shifted back into a fighting stance, watching Vegeta follow his example. He really missed this, even though it just had been one week without their regular training.

This time Goku made the first move, dashing towards Vegeta, not being able to hide his excitement. Vegeta dodged, stepping to the side with ease and Goku flew past him. Their eyes met for a split second, and Vegeta felt his scent in his nose again. Fuck. He gritted his teeth, spinning around to face Goku.

He got distracted, and Goku didn’t hesitate. A well-placed punch hit Vegeta right in the stomach, he gasped and was thrown back.

“Sorry, Geta”, Goku called, while Vegeta got back on his feet. “I thought you’d block that. Looks like you’re a bit rusty.”

There it was again, the familiar flare of anger that pushed Vegeta in his spars. Even after a year of, well, just call it _friendship_ for lack of a better word, Goku drove him up the wall with his innocent comments.

“I was just warming up”, Vegeta snapped back, shooting back towards Goku with a smirk. He kicked, right at the head, but Goku blocked it. Two follow-up punches, and Goku stepped out of the way.

“How long is your warm-up gonna take?”, he teased, while catching another of Vegeta's punches in his hand. Vegeta growled. His attacks were not as precise as they could be, he knew. Maybe it was the heat, or he really needed some time after his little break. Or it was the very obviously distracting thoughts that popped up in his head, grabbing Goku by the collar, pushing him onto the ground, and then-

Vegeta grunted as he felt a kick against his chest, knocking the air out of him. Before he could react, Goku’s fist crashed into his back, sending him flying towards to ground. The stone cracked under the impact, and Vegeta groaned. He would lose like this, if he didn’t get a grip and snap out of it. He pushed himself back up to his feet, looking around for Goku.

“Geta? Are you not feeling good?”, he heard from above.

“I’m fine”, Vegeta pressed through his teeth, pushing himself back up into the air, right at Goku. This time he actually hit, fist connecting hard with his opponent’s jaw, but not with as much power as he intended. Goku caught himself almost instantly again, blocking his next punch before attacking himself.

Vegeta struggled with blocking it all, forced to move further and further backwards, his forearms were starting to hurt under the unrelenting onslaught of attacks he had to divert away from his body. He was definitely at a disadvantage here, and his situation would only get worse by the minute. Well, if he couldn’t win the fair way, he’d have to fall back on his other reliable methods. He blocked another kick, leading it to the side, so Goku’s back was partly facing him. With a smirk, Vegeta reached out for the tail. That was always a safe way to win.

Though this time, Goku’s tail slipped through his fingers, moving right in the moment Vegeta tried to close his fist around it. Instead of a solid grip, his fingers merely brushed along it, gliding through his hand. It wasn’t strong enough to hurt, but Goku turned to him, surprised, and let out a sound that was… not exactly pained. He stared at Vegeta, his cheeks turning pink.

Well, that didn’t work as planned, but Vegeta could still use the distraction it caused. Goku yelped under the unexpected punches that hit his chest, was pushed back, but Vegeta stuck to him, mercilessly pounding against his body. That’s what he got for… for what exactly? Being really hot? It didn’t matter. Vegeta readied himself for another kick, but this time Goku stopped him, grabbing onto his leg and flying them both towards the ground. Apparently he had enough, because he pinned Vegeta down under him, breathing heavily. Vegeta snarled, trying to get his arms out of Goku’s grip, who was just staring at him.

Vegeta managed to land a well-placed kick, using Goku’s surprise to wriggle his left arm free, reaching out for Goku’s tail again, which was flailing nervously. He managed to grab it, but let go immediately before he could really press down, when Goku let out _that sound_ again. It was definitely _not_ pain, that much was clear.

Goku’s cheeks were flushed, lips slightly parted, breathing flatly through his mouth. “Geta”, he muttered, voice low and sort of raspy, and the word sent cold shivers down Vegeta's back.

“Kakarot?”, Vegeta asked “What are you-” Then he felt something hard pressing against his leg. Oh. _Oh fuck_. He felt heat pooling in his stomach, from embarrassment, panic and well, arousal too, Goku above him, looking at him, his scent everywhere. Vegeta felt a hand running through his hair, stopping at his cheek. Hesitant, careful, giving him time to move away. The grip on Vegeta's arms loosened, he could easily free himself now. But he didn’t. This was much more intense than in his dream. This was exactly what he wanted, Vegeta realized, horrified and thrilled at the same time. Maybe he could let this happen, once, to finally get this out of his system.

Goku was still looking at him, lowering himself slowly, eyes flicking down to Vegeta's lips. Vegeta's breath hitched, but he still had some part of his brain left functioning. He moved back, fist hitting Goku’s jaw, not hard enough to hurt, but it sufficed to get Goku off of him. Vegeta stumbled to his feet, trying to focus, glad to breathe some air that didn’t smell like Goku.

Goku was still on the ground, holding the side of his face, more in shock than in pain. “I’m so sorry”, he gasped out. “I thought… I mean it looked like you wanted-”

Vegeta moved over to him, pulling him up by his collar. “We’re in public, you idiot. People are probably still watching”, he hissed. Then moved his mouth closer to Goku’s ear. “Be in my chambers, in five minutes.”

Goku shivered, and Vegeta let go, gave Goku one last look and flew off, towards the palace. Fuck it. One time couldn’t hurt. Maybe then he’d finally be able to think about something else.

Vegeta entered his rooms still feeling dizzy, trying to process what just happened. He didn’t care that he practically ran through the halls, ignored the confused looks from the guards. Now he was pacing up and down, part of him worried that Goku would snap out of it, realize that he made a mistake and then be disgusted with Vegeta.

The knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, Vegeta opened the door and pulled Goku inside, slamming the door shut and pressing him against the wall.

“Hi”, Goku said, grinning sheepishly. Vegeta just growled and slammed their mouths together, hard. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Goku’s lips, but his pride didn’t allow him to float up a few inches. Goku kissed back, pushing his lips carefully against Vegeta's, his hands cupping his cheeks. Vegeta snarled, moving more against Goku, bodies pressing together, his thigh slipping between Goku’s legs.

Goku moaned into the kiss, muffled by Vegeta’s tongue slipping into his mouth. Meanwhile Vegeta let his hands slide down Goku’s arms, feeling the hard muscles tense underneath the smooth skin, then moved further down to fumble untie Goku’s belt. He couldn’t stop himself from letting a low groan slip out when he felt Goku’s hardness pressed against his leg again.

Goku pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard. “God, Geta”, he murmured, pressing his face against Vegeta’s neck. “You smell really good.” His hands wandered down, along his hips, then playfully grabbed his ass. Vegeta shuddered. Goku was definitely not as innocent as he had assumed. Then again, there was not much innocence about making out with your prince and sparring partner after a sexually charged fight. Whatever.

Still, he would not let Goku take over. Vegeta leaned in, his lips meeting the sensitive skin on Goku’s throat, and kissed there lightly, followed by sucking hard, then licking over it, all while palming Goku’s dick through the pants of his gi.

“Damn, Geta”, Goku moaned, pressing his hips against Vegeta's touch. Vegeta quickly pulled his armor over his head, then finished opening Goku’s belt. The loose pants fell down from themselves, exposing the underwear that perfectly showed off the growing bulge. Vegeta swallowed, then let his fingers slowly pass over it, teasing. He watched Goku squirm, intently taking in every movement of his face. Goku was not patient though, Vegeta knew that much, and after a moment he pushed back, leading Vegeta backwards to the bed. He was pushed into the mattress, Goku over him, hands exploring his body through his tight blue suit, and Vegeta had to bite back a moan when Goku’s fingers moved over his nipples. This was not much different from a spar, a battle for dominance. And just like there, Vegeta would not lose. With a snarl, he flipped them over, ripping off Goku’s shirt, then grinding down, sliding up and down Goku’s hardness, then leaned down to pull his nipple with his teeth.

“Vegeta!”, Goku whined, head thrown back. The sight was glorious, hair was sticking to Goku’s forehead, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. His eyes were unfocused and he was gasping for air, all while he was growing so hard his boxers started to look uncomfortable. Vegeta smirked. He was only getting started. He slipped out of his suit, knowing well Goku was watching him, then relieved Goku of his underpants.

Vegeta felt his breath hitch when Goku’s dick slipped out under the white fabric, slapping against his stomach, dark and wet on the tip. And even bigger than Vegeta remembered. This would probably not fit fully into his mouth. Still he bent down, scraping his teeth down his stomach, then licking all the way up his length, sucking on the head, flicking his tongue across the sensitive area on the underside.

The sound Goku let out made Vegeta think he came right there, but he just pushed his hips up, hand sliding into Vegeta's hair. “Geta, oh my god, _Vegeta_ ”, he wailed, voice sounding wrecked. Vegeta had to close his eyes for a second, soaking in the sounds and the smell that seemed to engulf him, then he moved up to lie next to Goku, kissing him and biting down hard on his lip. Goku groaned, fingers tight on Vegeta's shoulder as he tried to pull him closer, opening his mouth to let Vegeta in, tongues curling around each other in a messy, wet fight.

Vegeta broke the kiss first and shifted his position. He spat into his hand, then pushed their dicks together, holding them with both his hands. Vegeta let out a moan, biting down hard on Goku’s shoulder as he started moving his hands.

Goku’s eyes squeezed shut. His entire face was flushed, and he let out little huffs of breath that softly grazed his neck. His hands were wandering along Vegeta's chest, pinching the nipples from time to time in a way that made Vegeta flinch and let sparks shoot down his spine, which seemed to amuse Goku, chuckling fondly between moans.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Geta”, he panted, eyes dark and clouded with lust. Vegeta ignored the comment. The sex was not supposed to be emotional or intimate, just meant as a way for him to be able to get Goku out of his head. Instead of answering he moved his hands faster, making Goku buck into his hand, back arched. Fuck him for looking so damn perfect.

Vegeta gripped down a bit harder, watching Goku, when he noticed his tail, wagging back and forth. He remembered Goku’s reaction from before, how it seemed to cause some kind of pleasure for him. He didn’t know if it would work now, but it was worth a try. Vegeta reached out, closing his hand around the tail, carefully. Goku’s eyes opened wide, but Vegeta met his gaze.

“I’m not gonna hurt you”, Vegeta said, voice awfully hoarse. “I’m just gonna try something. Trust me, okay?”

Goku slowly relaxed, eyes closed and he leaned his forehead against Vegeta’s shoulder. It was weird how easily he believed Vegeta this, who used his tail against him so many times, causing pain and defeat over and over again. Though now, Goku seemed to trust him completely. Slowly, not gripping too hard, Vegeta moved his hand along the tail, stroking the soft fur, then moving back to the base. The gasp that left Goku’s lips made his stomach turn. He closed his fist a bit more around the tail and Goku-

“Ah! _God_ , Geta, do that again.” His brows were furrowed, his skin glistening with sweat, holding onto Vegeta’s arm.

Vegeta swallowed, his throat felt tight. He kept stroking their dicks with one hand, while the other was busy with Goku’s tail, grabbing the base, or lightly petting the fur. Goku looked completely _ruined_ , moaning and squirming, and he came with a scream, fingers digging into Vegeta’s arm desperately, while he gasped for air, body twitching. Vegeta let go of him, focusing on his own dick, coming only a few moments later, biting back the groan forming in his throat.

Exhausted he fell back onto the mattress, breathing heavily, next to Goku, who seemed to have passed out a little. It had been quick and messy, but at least Vegeta didn’t come first. They lied next to each other for a few minutes, until Goku started to stir.

“That was amazing, Geta”, he said, still out of breath. Vegeta just huffed. Couldn’t deny it though. “I’ve never done that before.”

Now Vegeta sat up, staring at him. “Please, _please_ don’t tell me I just took your virginity.”

Goku laughed. “I’ve been with a woman before, back on Earth. Just not with a man.”

Vegeta dropped back into the pillows. “Could have fooled me”, he said.

“People always tell me I have a reliable instinct.”

“Yeah, because you don’t have much of a brain to rely on”, Vegeta replied, but the words weren’t sharp.

Goku chuckled, rolling closer to Vegeta and pressed his nose against his neck. Was he _purring_? Vegeta shifted away, the whole situation was getting a bit too intimate for his taste.

“We should probably get cleaned up”, he said, gesturing to the sticky mess between them. “And then you should go.”

“How late is it? I have to-” Goku sat up, grabbed Vegeta's scouter from the nightstand, and froze. “Damn, I have to go! I’ll hurry up in the shower, okay?” He darted off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom like he owned the place. Vegeta sat back on the bed. He felt better, some of the tension in his body seemed to have disappeared. He hoped it stayed this way. He didn’t know if he could deal with being drawn to his sparring partner even more. _A one-time thing_ , he told himself. No need to worry about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut takes me forever to edit lmao. Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated :D


	6. Bad Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it took a while to write chapter 8 and edit this, but finally I had the time to do it :D This chapter also has the one Goku scene I wrote for fun and liked so much I just put it in. 
> 
> I tried to post this before but ao3 kept being weird, not showing the text or not showing up at the top of the page. Don't know how to fix that, so I hope anyone who wants to read this finds it anyway.

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. Maybe, just maybe, fucking his absurdly attractive, and, as a matter of fact, only friend, had been not as good of an idea as Vegeta had thought. He couldn't say that his life was free from mistakes, far from that. But this time, he had just wanted to get it out of his head. The obvious problem was, that it didn’t work. It just made everything much, much worse.

Vegeta lied on his bed, arms crossed. He had the blanket pulled up to his chin and light was seeping through in between the curtains, the sun already high. He had called in sick earlier this morning and was still in bed two hours later, trying to decide what to do. He couldn’t face Goku, not after yesterday. Part of him was still trying to process what actually happened.

He sighed. So he felt attracted to Goku, more than ever towards anyone else. Probably because Goku was the strongest Saiyan he ever met. All this was, of course, purely physical. He was a young, healthy and strong Saiyan male, so certain urges were normal. Still, having sex with the one person that was constantly around him… Not his smartest moment. Especially not since he didn’t know how Goku would react. Maybe every interaction between them would be incredibly awkward now, or Goku might straight-up avoid him.

And the worst part of it all was that he wanted to do it again. Goku was still as much stuck in his head as before, but now Vegeta had even more images playing in his mind. He couldn’t go on like this, as the previous week showed very well.

There was a soft knock on the door, then the doorknob turned. Vegeta sat up, pushing the blanket off his chest. There was only one person who didn’t wait for Vegeta to call them inside.

“Hey Geta”, Goku whispered as he slipped inside, unusually quiet, and carefully closed the door behind him. “I heard you’re sick.” He stepped closer to the bed, placing a steaming bowl next to Vegeta on the nightstand, a savory smell coming from the broth inside. “I brought you some soup, in case you’re hungry. I got it from the kitchen, they said you didn’t eat yet.” He sat down on the bed, smiling. Then his eyes met Vegeta’s, noticed how he was sitting, frowning, conflicted expression on his face. “You don’t look sick”, Goku said.

Vegeta just glared at him. “I’m not sick”, he growled.

Goku raised his eyebrows. Moved his hand to Vegeta's forehead, feeling his temperature. “Huh. You’re really not.” He paused, thinking. “You’re avoiding me again, right?”, he said then, his expression somewhere between thoughtful, puzzled and slightly hurt.

“I was trying, yes”, Vegeta said, groaning internally. “Should know by now that it’s practically impossible though.”

“Vegeta, if this is about yesterday-”

“Actually it’s about the time you broke my favorite wine glass during dinner last week”, Vegeta said.

“Wait, really?”

“No Kakarot. It _very obviously_ _is_ about yesterday.” Vegeta sighed. Maybe he should just drown himself in the soup, to avoid this painfully awkward conversation.

Goku shifted uncomfortably where he sat, his fingers were nervously playing with the blanket. “We’re still friends, right?”, he asked, worry and uncertainty palpable in his voice.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t that bad”, Vegeta said flatly. “But we should leave it at that. It was a one-time thing, and it should better stay that way.”

Now Goku frowned. “I want to do it again”, he said, cheeks turning pink. “If you want it too, of course. I just...” He paused for a second. “I can’t stop thinking about you and what happened. I know it happened all kind of suddenly, and we didn’t really talk about it, but maybe we should do that now.”

“I don’t want to-”, Vegeta began, but Goku interrupted him.

“I know you don’t want to talk, but you can’t just lock yourself away in your room every time you don’t know how to deal with things”, he said.

Vegeta huffed. He was right, of course he was right. Didn’t mean that he had to agree.

“I just know that I liked it. And that all I can think about now is what else I want to do with you.” Goku’s face had turned bright red now. “God, Geta, I just...” He moved closer, hand reaching out, pushing the blanket out of the way, off his legs. His face was inches away from Vegeta's, eyes flicking from his lips down to his chest, then up to his face again.

Vegeta swallowed. Who’d have thought Goku would turn out to have such a vigorous sex drive? Maybe he had awakened something in him. Vegeta felt a finger lightly trailing down from his neck, along his chest, brushing over the dark fabric of his shirt.

“Geta, can I…” Goku hesitated. Then he moved backwards. “I’m sorry. You said you didn’t want more, I shouldn’t have-”

Vegeta sighed and grabbed Goku’s collar to pull him into a kiss. One more time couldn’t hurt. Once, twice, it wouldn't really make a difference. Goku let out a surprised noise, then his eyes fell shut and he melted against Vegeta's lips.

Vegeta felt himself being pushed into the pillows, Goku’s body heavy and warm above him. He opened his mouth, tilting his head to let Goku’s tongue slip in, pressing against his, as he let his hand slide under Goku’s shirt. Heat shot through his entire body, wandering downwards. He was so fucked.

Goku pulled away first, face flushed and slightly out of breath. “Can I try something?”, he asked. “I’ve been thinking about it since yesterday.”

“Sure”, Vegeta said. He didn’t really care, as long as Goku got on with it. He kissed Goku again, this time more impatiently, biting down on his lip, tongues shoved together with such fervor that it made it hard to breathe. Vegeta felt his shirt being pushed up, kiss interrupted for a second when Goku pulled it over his head and threw it onto the floor. Vegeta let out a gasp when he felt fingers rubbing against both of his nipples, and he couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting upwards. Apparently that was a weak spot, more sensitive than he’d expected. He felt Goku grin into the kiss, pressing his leg against Vegeta’s very obvious erection, pushing desperately against his underpants.

Goku’s hands moved further down, grabbing his dick through the fabric, while his mouth moved down, tongue flicking over Vegeta's nipple, before biting down. The moan Vegeta let out was _filthy_ , and he immediately bit down on his fist. That only encouraged Goku though, he grinned, massaging his dick while he kept licking his nipple, then he slid further down, pressing kisses along his stomach, to the line of his underpants.

Vegeta was breathing hard, trying to hold back the sounds as best as he could. Painfully slow Goku pulled down the pants, biting down right above his hip. Vegeta's erection sprung free, reddened, hard and leaking, heavy against his stomach. Goku didn’t touch it though, placing kisses and bites on Vegeta’s stomach, his hips, on the inside of his thighs. Vegeta felt dizzy. Fucking tease. With a snarl he tried to grab Goku’s hair, pushing his hips up. Goku just grinned, holding him down.

“Get on with it, you-”, Vegeta began, but stopped when Goku dragged his tongue along his entire length, slowly, then taking it all the way into his mouth. Vegeta bit back the moan forming in his throat, covering his mouth with his hand. With a frown, Goku let his dick slide out of his mouth.

“I want to hear you, Geta”, he said, almost disappointed.

“Take what you can get”, Vegeta replied, but he lowered his hand, and Goku rewarded him by taking him back into his mouth. Vegeta let out a low moan and his eyes fell shut. He didn’t know that getting his cock sucked could make him feel so vulnerable. Usually he was the one in control. Normally, when he just wanted to fuck and there usually was an attractive guard or servant around that wanted him too, he took what he needed, as the dominant one. His partners always got pleasure out of it, he took pride in that, but he didn’t really care about how they felt. He was a good lover, but not one to give up control. And even though right now Goku was below him, sucking him off, Vegeta felt oddly defenseless and exposed. It went against everything Vegeta had experienced so far, and it was enraging and still exciting in a way.

Goku looked up at him, taking Vegeta fully in his mouth, cheeks flushed and skin covered with sweat, feverishly bobbing his head up and down while his tongue licked around the head. Their eyes met for a short moment, then Vegeta looked down, at Goku jerking his own cock at a desperate speed, letting out low moans around Vegeta in his mouth.

He couldn’t resist, Vegeta let a hand slide through Goku’s hair, pushing him down from time to time, while Goku sputtered and moaned. Vegeta knew he wouldn’t last long, not like this. Goku let one hand slip between his legs, along the inside of his thighs, while his other hand moved towards his back. Sliding down, hovering right over Vegeta's tail. In an instant Vegeta grabbed Goku’s wrist, and Goku let the dick slip out of his mouth, again looking disappointed.

“Don’t”, Vegeta said, out of breath, but firm.

“Why not?”, Goku asked. “You did it to me too. It’s nice, I promise.”

Vegeta hesitated. His tail was trained to be resilient. Still, even though someone grabbing his tail could not cause him extreme pain anymore, it was still a sensitive body part. A warrior didn’t let anyone touch their tail, it felt weird to not keep it wrapped tightly around his waist, like exposing a weakness. And he felt vulnerable enough in this situation. But Goku looked very convincing like this, eyes half-lidded, spit dripping from his chin. And Vegeta's dick was starting to ache.

“Fine”, Vegeta muttered finally, slowly letting go of Goku’s wrist. “If I tell you to stop you will let go.”

“Of course”, Goku smiled, taking him back into his mouth and continued sucking even more eagerly than before. Vegeta let out a groan. What he didn’t have in practice, he certainly made up with enthusiasm. And then Vegeta felt the hand on his tail, carefully moving over the fur, grabbing down lightly, then a bit harder at the base, sending pure ecstasy through his entire body.

Vegeta wouldn't admit it later, but he came almost instantly, throwing his head back into the pillows, letting out a cry that clearly half the palace would have heard if his walls weren’t soundproof.

Goku pulled back in surprise, and got a face full of Vegeta's load, while he worked himself towards release. Vegeta could only watch, his entire body felt heavy and his legs were still twitching, while Goku came next to him with a groan, eyes fixed on Vegeta.

He watched Goku drop next to him on the bed, breathing hard for a few minutes, then he got up, picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom, probably to wash his face. Vegeta just lied there, listening to the running water and his own heavy breathing, chest rising and falling. It took a while before he could think clearly again, and his ears slowly stopped buzzing. He sat up, cleaned himself a bit with the blanket that would definitely have to be changed now, and got some fresh clothes out of his wardrobe while waiting for Goku to come back.

He stepped out a few minutes later, now clean, and dressed again. He sat down next to Vegeta on the bed and let out a sigh. Vegeta felt Goku’s eyes on him, while the awkward silence stretched out until it filled the entire room.

“So”, Goku said suddenly. “What now?”

“I take from your question that you want to do it again sometime, Kakarot?”, Vegeta asked. “But what exactly do you have in mind here?”

Goku shrugged. “I don’t know. Don’t have that much experience.”

Vegeta sighed. God, what had he gotten himself into?

“What about you?”, Goku asked, shifting next to him on the bed. “I mean, uh, did you like it?”

Vegeta gritted his teeth. So far it had just been handjobs and blowjobs, but still, it had been the best sex he’d have in a long time. Maybe ever. Fuck. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. Goku was always around at least. Much less trouble than looking for someone available when he was in the mood. Then again, it was probably a terrible idea. They went on missions together, and an arrangement like that would only cause trouble. Besides, if someone found out…

The images from before flashed in front of his eyes, and Vegeta cursed himself. Well, he was not known for always making the best decisions.

“If we do this again, I have a few rules”, Vegeta said. Goku raised his eyebrows but looked at him, listening attentively. “First of all, no sex on missions. We can not be distracted, and we’ll be usually sharing a small space with others.”

Goku nodded.

“Also, we will keep this secret. This coming out would cost you your job and me my reputation.”

Again Goku nodded.

“Last, I don’t want any feelings involved. This will be purely physical. If you start to… develop any kind of attachments or more intimate feelings towards me, we have to stop.”

“Why?”, Goku asked.

Vegeta frowned. “You really know nothing, do you? You’re a man, you’re a low-class and you’re an employee of the palace. Regular sex is already enough to get you in trouble, so for the sake of keeping things as uncomplicated as possible, I want feelings to stay out of this.”

Now Goku nodded, hesitantly.

“A relationship of some sorts or romantic feelings could be seen as courting the heir to the throne. As a male low-class, you’ll probably be sentenced for conspiracy against the royal bloodline, and I know my father will take that very seriously. He’ll have your head, no doubt, and as much as you annoy me sometimes, I prefer my sparring partner alive. Are you aware of that risk?”, Vegeta asked. He eyed Goku closely, looking for any hint of hesitation or fear.

“Yes”, Goku said. Vegeta found neither concern nor doubt in his eyes.

“Then we’ll keep it casual, and secret. I want to be able to end this at any point, without consequences.”

“We’ll still be friends though, right?”, Goku asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Sure. As I said, this is a casual thing, it can’t go on forever. I’ll be married to some daughter of a rich noble or elite in a few years anyways, so there’s no use in getting attached to this… arrangement.”

Goku’s eyes widened, and he coughed, seemingly choking on his own spit. “You can’t choose?”, he asked, staggered. “I mean, isn’t it supposed to be about, uh, love?”

Vegeta scoffed. Of course he’d think that. He had never any idea about how things went for the elite Saiyans. “Maybe that’s how you low-class do it. For us, it’s about putting a strong heir out there. Don’t worry, I’ve gotten used to the idea since I was a child.”

Goku stared at him for a few moments, face unreadable, which was unusual. Then he started shifting again, hands fidgeting. “You did… I mean you said you had some experience with men before, right?”, he asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t know why that would concern you”, Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow.

“I just...” Goku hesitated. “Was it my brother? I mean you were together with Frieza for so long and-”

Vegeta let out a sound that was somewhere between laughter and bewilderment. “God no”, he gasped. “We had other things to worry about on Frieza's ship.”

A sigh of relief came from Goku next to him. Vegeta frowned. Why did he even care about that? Then again, maybe he just didn’t want to fuck someone his own brother also slept with before. Not that it mattered.

In Frieza's army, he had way too many other things on his mind. Like surviving, keeping his last bit of dignity, or somehow coping with everything going on. Back then, Raditz and Nappa had been his only companions, Saiyans, somehow reminding him that he was not alone, that he still had a home. They had had fun together, as much as that was possible when you were sent to planets to kill every last inhabitant. For Vegeta, these two had been somehow comforting, even though they were weaker than him, were incredibly annoying most of the time, and had a terrible sense of humor.

After he returned, Vegeta couldn’t get used to the idea of being confined in the palace walls, and Nappa and Raditz had been there, to remind him that he was still himself.

Vegeta rubbed his temples, trying to focus back on the present moment. That was over three years ago now.

“Sorry”, Goku muttered. “I shouldn’t have mentioned-”

“Forget about it”, Vegeta interrupted, voice sharp. “I didn’t fuck your brother. That’s what you wanted to know, right?”

Goku stayed silent, just the warm hand on Vegeta's shoulder didn’t move away. It was an odd habit of Goku, every time he thought Vegeta was upset. It didn’t bother Vegeta as much as it used to. Still, right now he wanted to get out of the situation. It had been long and awkward enough. Vegeta stood up, shrugging the hand away.

“You should go”, Vegeta said. “Take the soup, it’s probably cold by now. I’ll eat lunch soon.”

Goku stood up as well, picking up the bowl. “Okay. See you later?”

“I can’t spar when everyone thinks I’m sick”, Vegeta replied. “Tomorrow maybe”, he added, when Goku gave him a pleading face. God, he was getting soft.

Goku gave his arm one last squeeze, warm smile back on his lips, then he left the room. Vegeta let out a deep sigh as soon as the door fell shut and he was alone again.

Maybe this was really a bad idea. Maybe not. He’d find out soon enough. Until then, he could at least enjoy what he had. He didn’t really look forward to getting married to someone he didn’t know, someone who could probably not even match him in battle. Someone weak. Though thinking about it wouldn’t change how things were. He was the prince after all, and he had responsibilities, towards his people, his planet and his family. All that had been taken from him for so many years, and now that he got it back, he couldn't disappoint them all. For the first time in a while, Vegeta felt truly glad to be home. To even have a home. Goku was a pleasant distraction from his pre-written future, nothing more. Maybe he worried too much. Vegeta didn’t exactly consider himself the lovable type. And as long as he didn’t get too attached, he should be fine. Vegeta didn’t really think he should worry too much about developing romantic feelings for the other man. It was still _Goku_ , after all.

* * *

Goku was back in the soldier’s quarters, in his own small room. It was simple compared to Vegeta’s chambers, a small bed with a metal frame, a run-down dresser, a sink, a table and a chair, that was always a bit unstable because one of the legs was too short. The small window barely let in any sunlight and the walls were a dirty beige. Goku hadn’t bothered to put any pictures up, Saiyan warriors didn’t exactly _do_ decoration. Just on his nightstand was a photograph, him with his friends from Earth.

At the moment he was sitting on his chair, nervously shifting back and forth. He was clutching a small device in his hands, pushed a few buttons, then stared at the flickering screen. Waited, while static sounded through the speakers. Finally, Bulma picked up, her face appearing on the screen. She looked tired, blue hair standing up everywhere, and she seemed to be still in bed.

“Goku?”, she said and yawned. “It’s three in the morning here, this better be urgent.”

Goku swallowed, holding the communication device a little tighter. “Bulma, I have a problem”, he said, voice shaking with nervousness.

Bulma was wide awake instantly, jumping out of bed. “A problem? Are you in danger? Do we need the Dragon Balls?” She stumbled through the room, trying to gather her clothes from the floor.

Goku let out a whine. “No, I just-” He paused again. “You remember Prince Vegeta, right? I told you about him?”

Bulma frowned, putting her hand against her hip. “Oh yeah, of course I remember. That condescending asshole that threatened to kill you at least twice a day? What did he do?”

Goku smiled weakly. It’s really been a while since they last talked. But she sounded exactly like the big sister she was to him, ready to protect him and kick Vegeta's ass. Though neither did Goku need to be protected, nor would Bulma stand a chance in a fight against Vegeta.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his throat felt tight. There was really no easy way to say this. “We had sex”, Goku blurted out after a few moments of silence. “Twice.”

Bulma stared at him through the screen, dumbfounded. “What?”, she asked. Blinked. Stared some more. “What’s the problem then? Was it that bad?”

Goku felt his cheeks heat up. “No, it was great, I mean-” He stopped himself. “That’s not important now, but he made me agree to, well, not develop feelings for him. If I do we need to stop, apparently courting a member of the royal household could get me executed.”

“That’s a little extreme”, Bulma said, rubbing her forehead. “So you are afraid that you’ll fall in love with him?”

“Uh”, Goku said. Paused for a long moment. “I guess I kinda already did that.”

Silence. Bulma was staring at him again. Then she sighed and shook her head. “Oh, Goku. Are you sure?”

“I think so?”, Goku said hesitantly. “I haven’t felt it before, not like this, but when I think about him I just… feel all warm. And I want to protect him. And be around him. And-”

“I get it, you’ve got it bad”, Bulma said with a smile.

“What am I supposed to do now?”, Goku asked, desperately. “Am I technically not breaking the rules if the feelings were already there?”

“I don’t know? I mean, you said he is an ass, what do you want from him?”

“He’s nice if you get to know him”, Goku said. “He acts mean a lot of the time, but underneath it all he is really great. And he’s strong. And-”

“I get the idea”, Bulma interrupted. “And well, I think you have a few options here”, she said, putting on her scientist face. “You can stop it right here, tell him you don’t want to do this and avoid getting your head chopped off.”

Goku frowned. “But I want to do this. Not the head-chopping stuff, but the other things.”

Bulma sighed again. “Next option, you tell him. See what happens. At least you’re honest with him then.”

“No”, Goku said immediately, turning pale. That was a really bad idea.

“Then you can just continue how it is now. Hope for the best. I mean, what if he likes you back?”

“He’ll be married to the daughter of a rich and powerful Saiyan”, Goku said, voice sounding small. “In a year, maybe, or two.”

“I’m sorry”, Bulma said quietly. “Really. I don’t know what to do here. Sounds like you’re pretty deep in this mess. Just… Listen to your heart and do what you think is right.”

“Okay”, Goku said, smiling weakly. “I’ll try. And I’ll let you sleep now.”

“Try to not get killed, okay?”, Bulma added.

“I’ll do my best. Night Bulma. And thanks.”

Bulma smiled. “No problem. Good luck to you, whatever you decide to do. You can always call me if you need anything.” She gave him a little wave, then the screen turned dark again. Goku put the device on the table and slumped in his chair, face buried in his hands. This was probably a really bad idea.

* * *

Vegeta couldn’t sleep again. It was almost three in the damn morning, and he was wandering the palace grounds. He went for the garden, the empty dark hallways at night made him uncomfortable. Quietly he made his way down the stairs, cape billowing behind him, hurrying through the corridors until he stepped outside, taking a breath of the cool air. He sat down at the edge of the grass, taking off his gloves to let his fingers run through it. Sometimes he couldn’t be in his room. Being outside let him feel less like he was still isolated on Frieza's ship, and the fresh air cleared his mind.

“You like being out here at night, huh?”, a voice behind Vegeta said. He didn’t even flinch. Part of him had expected Goku to show up sooner or later.

“Let me guess, you felt my energy again?”, Vegeta asked. “Or do you actually have something to say this time?”

Goku chuckled and dropped down next to him. “You’re right, I sensed you out here. Trouble sleeping again? I thought you might like some company.”

Goku had always been somewhat obnoxious about his insomnia, but apparently ever since he knew all the reasons why he had problems sleeping, he got even more annoying about it.

“You know I don’t want to talk. We already did that once, and that was enough.”

“We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to”, Goku said. “I don’t mind just sitting here.”

Vegeta huffed. “Whatever.” They sat next to each other, overlooking the garden, almost like a few nights ago. It was somewhat unsettling. Vegeta’s gaze wandered over to Goku. He looked so calm and relaxed, dark hair moving slightly in the cool breeze. His skin was reflecting the blue moonlight, making him look surreal, almost like a painting. When Goku looked over to him, Vegeta quickly turned back to staring at the grass.

“I could also teach to sense ki if you want”, Goku offered suddenly. “Might as well use the time we have now.”

Vegeta turned his head to him. “You can just teach me here, like that?”

“Sure, I promised I would.” Goku smiled. “If you want, of course. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

Vegeta hesitated. He didn’t exactly come here for a lesson. Though maybe it would be a welcome distraction. “Okay”, he said, after a moment. Not that he had anything better to do, and sleeping wouldn't happen any time soon. Might as well learn the Goku radar, and possibly escape him when he sneaked up on him again.

Goku beamed. “Alright, sit across from me, take off your scouter, hands on your legs. Try to relax.”

Slowly, Vegeta followed Goku’s orders. Sure, he was a quick learner, but the whole _feeling_ part wasn’t really his strength. He already felt ridiculous. And without his scouter, he’d be completely blocked from the outside world. Not that anyone sent him messages this late. Most people valued their life too much for that.

“Okay, straighten your back. Now close your eyes and take a deep breath. Try to feel your entire body as you breathe out again.”

Vegeta closed his eyes, still frowning. This was completely absurd.

“Breathe in, and try to feel your surroundings. The grass, the trees, and the life around you. Now focus on me, Geta, try to reach out for my energy. Focus on my voice, and me in front of you. Try to feel my energy.”

Vegeta pressed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. “I don’t feel shit”, he huffed.

“That’s okay, you’re just starting out. Try again.”

This was nonsense. He was sitting on the cold ground, trying to _feel_ Goku, in the middle of the night in the palace gardens. If he told anyone, they’d call him insane and lock him up in the palace again.

“You feel really tense”, he heard Goku mutter, and soon after felt a hand move over his shoulder, rubbing the hard muscles underneath. “Try to relax.”

Vegeta resisted the urge to shrug off the hand and did his best to calm down and relax. Which never had been his strength either, really.

“Give me your hand, that might help”, Goku said, voice close. Vegeta felt something warm, Goku taking his hand. “Try to feel it again. You can already feel my body, now try to sense my energy.”

Vegeta tried, but it didn’t help that the whole thing felt completely bizarre to him. And he didn’t feel anything. After a few minutes he got up, letting go of Goku’s hand. “I think that’s enough for today. Good that you have your little tricks, but I’ll rely on my scouter for now.”

“You’ll learn it at some point Geta”, Goku said with a grin. “You just started out, don’t give up already.”

That did it. Damn Goku. “I don’t give up”, Vegeta hissed. “Can’t be that hard if you can do it. I’ll get it in a week, maybe less.”

Goku laughed. “I’m sure you will. Next spar we’ll cover our eyes then, if you want? That’ll help for sure.”

Vegeta frowned. “Sure, why not. I’ll sleep now. See you tomorrow.”

“Night Geta.”

“Night Kakarot.”

Vegeta hurried back to his chambers. Maybe Goku was the key to his insomnia, being around him could sure be tiring. And now he also had to learn this weird energy feeling thing. Well, it couldn’t be that hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess not much happened here, it's kinda a setup for the next chapters T-T anyways, thanks for reading, and kudos and comments are always appreciated :D


	7. Sensing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! (kinda lol) Finally managed to finish this, I hope you enjoy. :D

“I don’t see anything”, Vegeta said with a frown. He and Goku were standing outside on the training grounds, across from each other. It was a cold day, wind was tearing on their clothes, and both had a piece of dark fabric in front of their eyes, tightly bound around their heads.

“That’s the point”, Goku said with a chuckle, sounding like he stood a few feet away. “You’re supposed to _feel_ where I am. Mastering this will make you much stronger.”

Vegeta huffed. “I don’t _feel_ anything either.” He had to admit, sensing his opponent in a fight without having to see him would give him a massive advantage, obviously. The problem was just that it didn’t seem to work. At least not yet. So that meant he would probably get his ass kicked. Which didn’t really count of course, since it wasn’t a fair fight. Just training, a lesson. Besides, if Goku could do it, it shouldn’t be a problem for Vegeta.

With a determined growl he shifted into a fighting position, hoping he was at least somewhat facing the right direction. Goku could have moved and stand behind him now for all he knew. Luckily Vegeta had banned all other soldiers from watching this. It would most likely be embarrassing as hell if he didn’t figure this technique out soon.

“Ready?”, Goku said, to his relief still in front of him.

Vegeta just nodded, then remembered Goku didn’t see him either. “Yes”, he said.

“I’m going to start slowly. Try to focus on my energy, how it moves.”

With a growl, Vegeta pushed himself into the air, towards where he suspected Goku was standing. Maybe he could land a hit if he was fast enough, without the whole _sensing-his-energy_ thing. He punched, but met no resistance. Frustrated Vegeta stopped, trying to hear or feel or sense or whatever. Then he felt a fist softly nudging his jaw.

“Gotcha”, Goku said, laughing. “Try to stop relying on your eyes, focus only on the energy. Wanna try again?”

Vegeta gritted his teeth, and went in for another hit. And again Goku wasn’t there anymore. He stood still, trying to listen, there was a sound of boots shuffling over the stone ground, to his left. Vegeta launched himself at the noise, only to hit nothing but air again. He let out a snarl, felt a finger tapping on his right shoulder and spun around.

“Stop treating this like a game, Kakarot”, he barked. “I can’t get stronger if you don’t go all out.”

“Okay okay, alright!”, came from behind Vegeta. “Try to stay calm though. Anger makes it harder.”

Vegeta answered by throwing a ki blast at Goku. This was beyond frustrating. He sensed nothing, he hit nothing, he was completely powerless and open for any attack Goku might send his way. He continued to fire blindly in every direction, hoping he’d hit his opponent by accident at least, when an elbow stroke his solar plexus, with so much power and precision that Vegeta stumbled back, air knocked out of his lungs.

“This is not working”, he gasped and doubled over, but he knew he wasn’t going to give up like this.

“Focus, Geta!”, Goku said, right next to him. “Try to listen to your intuition.”

Vegeta took a deep breath. Going by sound wouldn’t work, Goku was too fast for that, and could apparently sense him before he even got close enough. Attacking randomly also wouldn’t work. He could take off the blindfold, but that would defeat the purpose of this training. So he tried to concentrate. Find Goku in the darkness. Vegeta clenched his jaw, taking another deep breath, then- there, something was there, a flicker right in front of him. Energy, very powerful, but just for a moment, then it was gone again, and Goku slammed into Vegeta, throwing them both to the ground.

“I almost had it, you idiot!”, Vegeta yelled, struggling against Goku’s weight on him. “I felt something, but then you interrupted me.”

“That’s great Geta!”, Goku said from above him. “Try again!”

Vegeta tried to focus again, but this time there was nothing. He huffed with frustration. Maybe Goku’s heavy body on top of him was just too distracting. Now that he thought about it, he felt a very familiar sensation pressed against his leg.

Vegeta sighed. “Kakarot, are you seriously-”

Goku laughed nervously. “Yeah. Sorry”, he said, but didn’t move away. Instead, Vegeta felt soft lips press against his neck.

“We’re still out in the open here, Kakarot”, Vegeta warned, but his voice didn’t sound as firm as he intended. He had told everyone to stay away, still he couldn't really see if people were in the area. He pulled the blindfold off, looking around. They were still alone, no sign of anyone else on the training grounds. Goku would have probably felt them anyways.

“Your room then?”, Goku muttered against his neck and Vegeta shivered when he felt hot breath against his skin. “It’s been so long since we last… you know.”

“It’s been three days, Kakarot”, Vegeta said, rolling his eyes, but felt his lips pull into a smile. Goku could be quite convincing, pressing kisses against Vegeta’s skin, hands sliding up and down his chest, his scent all around him. “Fine”, Vegeta said, after a while of letting himself enjoy Goku’s touches. “My chambers, as soon as possible.”

Goku grinned and jumped up. “I’ll race you there!” And he flew off. With a sigh, Vegeta followed.

* * *

Goku actually managed to be there before Vegeta, standing in front of his door with a wide grin. Vegeta just grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside. It was not exactly inconspicuous to stand in front of the prince’s rooms with a huge boner and an excited face like that, and Vegeta didn’t want people to get the wrong idea. Or well, the right idea, but he didn’t want them to know what was going on. Goku followed him, closing the door behind them, and then he was all over Vegeta, leaning down to pull him into a kiss, hands running up and down his body, loosening the straps of his armor.

Vegeta responded by untying his belt, then sliding his hands under the shirt of his gi. Goku moaned into the kiss, excitement palpable, and moved forwards, pushing Vegeta towards the bed. Vegeta just snarled and spun them around, pushing Goku into the mattress. He wouldn’t let Goku take the lead, not after last time, and not after this spar. This time, he’d be the one in power. This time, he would not feel weak. With a growl he removed Goku’s shirt, then kissed him again, biting his lip, holding his wrists in one hand pressed against the bed. Goku gasped, grinding up against him, though the friction was limited by the fabric of their pants. Vegeta let him go, and got out of his suit as quickly as possible.

“Take them off”, he said, gesturing to Goku’s pants, who immediately obeyed. Then Vegeta was back on Goku again, kissing him hard, hands sliding over the warm skin, hard muscles underneath. Goku was already breathing hard, desperately moving his hips up for _something_ against his crotch. Vegeta let him squirm for a while longer, then decided to have mercy and palm his dick through his underwear. Goku groaned and pressed his face against Vegeta's neck again, teeth scraping along the sensitive skin, hands on his chest, playing around the nipples. Vegeta let out a sigh, tempted to just give in to the sensation and let Goku flip them over again, but then he pulled himself together. Vegeta’s free hand wandered down, while he pressed kisses along Goku’s chest and stomach. He heard Goku’s breath hitch, bulge in his underpants growing, stretching the fabric. Then Vegeta stopped, got off the bed and searched his nightstand.

“Geta”, Goku whined. “Come back here.” A hand slid down Vegeta's back, until it was playing with the waistband of his underwear. Still, he didn’t let himself get distracted until he found what he needed, then he crawled back into bed, kissing Goku hard, tongue pushing past his lips, biting down on them before pulling away.

“Be patient”, Vegeta muttered against his lips, then went down again, pulling Goku’s underpants off in one smooth motion. His dick was hard and heavy against his stomach, leaking from the reddened tip. Goku looked down at him in anticipation, but Vegeta completely ignored the erection, instead he pushed his legs apart, letting his hands softly caress the inner thighs, then moving up. Goku shuddered, dropping his head back into the pillow.

Vegeta took the small bottle he got from his nightstand, opened it and poured some of the thick, slippery liquid over his fingers. When he pressed one finger against Goku’s entrance though, Vegeta felt him flinch.

“Geta?”, Goku asked, sounding a bit nervous, and looked down. “What are you doing?” Oh right, lack of experience. Vegeta considered for a brief moment to let Goku take the lead, but then decided against it. He did not want to give up his dominance. Besides, the prince didn’t _get fucked_ , the prince did the fucking. So he just leaned down, pressing a kiss on Goku’s hip.

“Trust me, okay?”, he said, voice softer than intended. “It’ll feel good. If you don’t like it just tell me to stop.” And apparently Goku really trusted him, because Vegeta could instantly feel his body relax, though he watched curiously. Slowly Vegeta pushed the first finger in, twisting a bit, before going in and out again, carefully. After a while he added a second finger, which slipped in easily as well, thanks to the lubricant. Goku was still watching, a bit confused.

“It feels weird”, he said with a frown.

“Does it hurt?”, Vegeta asked, stopping the movement of his hand.

Goku shook his head. “No, but it’s not good either. Can we just-” He stopped, because at that moment Vegeta bent his fingers, pushing up, and with a satisfied smirk he saw Goku’s eyes roll back, moan slipping past his lips.

“Want me to stop?”, Vegeta grinned.

“No”, Goku gasped out. “Please keep going.”

“Thought so.” Vegeta continued to move his hand, driving his fingers against Goku’s sensitive spot again and again, while slowly stretching him. Below him, Goku was squirming and moaning, bucking up against Vegeta's fingers from time to time, trying to make him go deeper or faster. It was amazing to see him come so undone, his control slipping more and more, and sometimes he lifted his head to look at Vegeta, with parted lips and dilated pupils, breathing heavily and downright fascinated with what Vegeta was doing to him.

After a while Vegeta decided that he was done, pulled out his fingers and Goku let out a whine

“On your knees”, Vegeta said, watching Goku scramble to obey, ass pushed up, back deliciously arched and Vegeta couldn’t help but run a hand along the curve, along the spine. He positioned himself behind Goku, and grabbed the bottle again to cover his dick in the oily liquid, then pushed in, slowly. Vegeta wanted to go fast, he wanted to slam into Goku and show him who was in control, who was stronger, but somehow having Goku under him like that, nervous and inexperienced, made Vegeta want to be careful. At least at the start. He moved further, until he was fully inside, then he pulled back again.

Goku turned his head to look up at Vegeta with half-lidded eyes. “You can go faster”, he panted. “Please. It doesn’t hurt.” Vegeta nodded and gradually picked up the pace, until he was outright pounding into Goku, who let out gasps and moans, the prominent muscles of his back tensing under his skin, hands trying to hold onto the bed sheets. Vegeta felt sweat run down his forehead, his fingers were digging into Goku’s hip, and he was breathing heavily. Goku was warm and tight around him, looking so damn perfect Vegeta just knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Goku’s tail was right in front of Vegeta, muscle twitching underneath the dark fur, and he closed his hand around it, pressing down carefully.

“Geta!”, Goku nearly screamed, one side of his face pressed into the mattress but looking at him while his entire body arched into the touch, up against Vegeta, who had his tail grabbed while fucking him harder, and Goku looks completely _gone_ , eyes unfocused, hands desperately clinging to the sheets so hard they almost tore, covered in sweat, and Vegeta heard his own name slip past Goku’s lips again and again, in between moans and gasps.

The sound, the sight and the smell, sweat and arousal and both their scents mixed together threatened to overwhelm Vegeta, he squeezed his eyes shut, bending down to let his teeth sink into Goku’s shoulder, who gasped and promptly came underneath Vegeta, biting down on one of the pillows to muffle his cries. Vegeta follows almost immediately, hips twitching uncontrollably while he came inside Goku, face still pressed against his back, gasping against his skin, salty and wet but he didn’t mind. He stilled a few moments later, feeling dizzy and exhausted, and Goku slumped under him, dropping onto the mattress. With the bit of energy Vegeta had left in him he rolled off of Goku to the side, laying down next to him. He felt blissfully numb, nothing but white noise on his mind.

Then he felt Goku shift next to him, pressing against him, and wrapping his arm around Vegeta. His breathing had slowed down, and it sounded like he was purring again, the low rumble resonating from his chest. Which was weird, since Saiyans only purred in situations of unusual comfort and happiness. It’s been years since Vegeta had last done it, but then again, Goku was a little weird. The noise was somewhat relaxing, and Vegeta felt the vibrations where he was pressed against Goku’s chest.

Then Vegeta pushed the arm away and got out of bed, picking up his clothes. Goku let out a frustrated noise. “Come back here, Geta”, he complained, lazily turning around to face him. “I wanna cuddle. Back on Earth-”

“I don’t care what you did to your Earthling woman, Kakarot”, Vegeta hissed. “We fuck. We don’t cuddle. Learn to live with that.”

“You sure are grumpy today, Geta”, Goku said, and sat up on the bed. “Is it because you lost earlier?”

“That was hardly a fair fight”, Vegeta said, and left for the bathroom. The sex had been great, just the whole cuddling thing felt far too intimate for what they were supposed to be. Better not get used to it. He stepped into the shower, when he heard the bathroom door open and Goku entered.

“Sorry”, he said, standing nervously in front of him while Vegeta turned on the water. “I didn’t mean to- I mean, it just felt right. On Earth-”

“Don’t worry about it”, Vegeta interrupted him. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Okay”, Goku said. “I’ll wait outside until you’re ready.”

“No need, I’m already done”, Vegeta replied, turning off the water, moving away so Goku could use the shower, then he quickly left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Leaning against the wood, he sighed. Goku was clearly a much more emotional person than him, with entirely different experiences. A loving woman on another planet was certainly different than quick fucks with a random servant or guard. Vegeta had never _cuddled_ any of them. Still, if Goku caught feelings it would be a problem for both of them, and potentially dangerous too. Better to put down clear boundaries now, before it was too late. Not that Vegeta thought anyone outside of his own family could actually love him, messed up as he was, still it was better to be save.

The sound of the bathroom door opening made Vegeta snap out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Goku walking out of the bathroom, grabbing his clothes from the ground.

“Breakfast?”, Vegeta asked, and Goku’s mood seemed to lift instantly, grin returning to his face.

“Do I really have to answer that?”, he laughed, pulling his shirt over his head and dragging Vegeta out of the room.

They walked through the hallways next to each other, Vegeta walking fast to keep up with Goku, who was apparently very excited for breakfast, because he was still grinning ear to ear.

“It’s just breakfast”, Vegeta said. “You act like you didn’t eat for a week.”

Goku turned to him, cheeks slightly red. “It’s not just- I mean-” And then Vegeta saw it, the relaxed look on Goku’s face, even more carefree than usual, his slightly disheveled hair, the slightly hazy eyes.

He groaned. “Oh god, tone it down a bit. Everyone in a ten-mile radius can see that you just got fucked good.”

Goku chuckled. “It was great though. I didn’t even know I could feel like that, like someone being inside me-”

“ _Please_ shut up”, Vegeta said, but felt a smile on his lips. He pushed open the doors to his dining room, to find Tarble already sitting at the table, seemingly waiting for them. Vegeta shot Goku a warning glance. _No more talking about this._ Goku just nodded with a wink and sat down next to Tarble.

“You sure look like you are in a good mood”, Tarble said, looking up from the table. “You too, Vegeta.”

“We sparred earlier this morning”, Goku said, through a mouthful of food. “I’m teaching Geta how to sense energy.”

“That sounds useful. How is it going?”

“Oh, today was great, he’s really making progress. And for the first time he-”

Vegeta kicked him under the table.

“-felt my energy.” Goku ended, with another wink. “I’m sure he’ll be perfect in no time.”

“I doubt I’d be able to learn it”, Tarble said. “Seems like it’s complicated if even Vegeta can’t get it right away.”

“It takes a bit of time”, Goku said, reaching for the potatoes.

Vegeta ate silently, looking up at their conversation from time to time. Goku and Tarble got along well, both unconventional Saiyans. For a second he closed his eyes, trying to feel Goku’s ki, but there was nothing. He huffed, and bit into a piece of meat. Goku maybe believed in him, but Goku also was a hopeless optimist. Maybe earlier had been nothing but luck, or just his imagination. Maybe the whole feeling thing wasn’t for him. It wasn’t his style anyways. The only thing that kept him going was Goku asking if he wanted to give up. He _never_ gave up. With a growl he took another bite. He’d just try again later.

“Geta, your scouter is blinking”, Goku interrupted his thoughts, pointing to the device next to Vegeta on the table. He picked it up, checking the message.

“Council meeting. An important one, it’s been a while since all the generals have been together in one spot like that”, Vegeta explained.

“Oh, the yearly thing?”, Tarble asked. “You better hurry, father won’t like it if you’re late.”

“I know.” Vegeta stood up, pushed the chair back and moved towards the door.

“See you later!” Goku called after him.

* * *

The meeting room was already packed, only one spot wasn’t taken yet at the circular table, right next to the king. Vegeta quickly stepped through the room and sat down, looking up and down the attendees. He knew most of them, high ranking generals, some retired, but most of them still active. Nappa was among them, and gave Vegeta a short nod when their eyes met. Then the king cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

Vegeta didn’t have to talk much, apart from his occasional mission he was not really involved in any interplanetary conflict, so he could get away with mostly listening, throwing in a comment now and then. It was the usual meeting talk, just longer and on a larger scale, and Vegeta felt his thoughts slipping away after a few hours. To his discontent, most of these thoughts were related to Goku, Goku on his bed, Goku breathing heavily, Goku shivering under his touch. Vegeta bit down on his lip and tried to focus on the ongoing conversation. Getting a boner in the middle of a meeting was hardly appropriate. Luckily at this moment the king announced a short break, and Vegeta immediately jumped up, making his way through the room and pushing open the doors to the balcony. He definitely needed some fresh air right now.

Outside he took a deep breath, leaning on the railing. He had to clear his mind, and then survive for another few hours.

“Your highness?”, came suddenly from his left. Vegeta looked over, to see one of the generals. He had to search his mind for a few seconds before he remembered her name.

“General Okora”, he said, raising an eyebrow. “What do you need?”

Vegeta tried to recall what he knew about her. A few years older than him, and not a bad fighter, at least compared to ordinary Saiyans. Already an accomplished soldier at her age. Though he didn’t remember them talking before.

Okora smiled. “It’s nothing… work-related”, she started. “I’ve just been thinking, you’re quite close to Kakarot, right?”

Oh no. She didn’t know, she _couldn’t_ know, it was impossible. Still, Vegeta felt himself tense up. “We’ve been sparring for about a year”, he said, forcing his voice to stay calm. “Why do you ask?”

“I just wondered if he is, you know, single. He’s kinda cute.”

A weird mix of surprise, relief and indignation rushed through Vegeta, and he hoped the emotions wouldn’t show on his face. “I don’t know, why don’t you just ask him yourself?”, he said through teeth pressed together, voice suddenly cold.

Okora chuckled. “Don’t get jealous, I’m sure he’d still have time to spar with you.”

“Your behavior, General, is highly unprofessional.” He felt hot, anger flooding through him, though he didn’t fully understand why. “If you bother me about this again, I will notify the king.” It shouldn’t matter to him. He shouldn’t care what Goku did in his free time, if he decided to fuck Okora, or anyone else. Or date, or whatever. It was none of his business. Vegeta sighed, turning back to overlooking the palace grounds, as General Okora disappeared back into the building, though not without giving him a little wink.

Vegeta followed her reluctantly a few minutes later, sitting back down as the meeting continued. This was stupid. He had no reason to be angry at her. Sure, the sex with Goku was great, but it wouldn’t last forever anyways. He had no right to keep him away from her, if that was what he wanted. Still he couldn't stop himself from glaring at the general from time to time, though she seemed entirely focused on the meeting. It would be best to just let this go.

After endless hours, the meeting finally concluded. Vegeta was one of the last to get out of his seat, he was tired and his head felt heavy, pain pulsing behind his temples. These meetings had the habit of going nowhere forever, and the sun was already sinking behind the palace roofs, tinting the room in warm orange light. Vegeta rubbed his forehead and left the room. At least he wouldn’t have to do this for another year. He walked through the hallways, frowning from the headache, eyes squinted to avoid the light from the setting sun that seeped through the windows as well as possible. He would go straight to his rooms, and then right to bed.

He was about to walk up a flight of stairs, when a familiar voice stopped him, though it didn’t seem to address him. He turned his head to see Goku, talking to General Okora, she was laughing and smiling, one hand resting on his arm. They were standing too far away for Vegeta to hear what they were saying, but he could figure well enough from the look on Okora’s face. Clenching his jaw, Vegeta turned to leave, but heard Goku calling after him.

“Wait up Geta!”

With a sigh Vegeta stopped. “What do you want? I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation.”

“Oh, we were done talking anyways”, Goku said with a smile. “Okora just asked if I want to hang out sometime, maybe spar.”

“She’s flirting with you, you know that, right?”

Goku’s eyes widened. “What? We were just talking.”

Vegeta snorted. “She likes you. She told me before. I hope you know that our… arrangement is not an exclusive thing. You can see other people if you want.”

“I don’t… I mean she’s nice and all, but I’m not interested in her like that”, Goku said. He looked somewhat nervous. “Are you… Do you see other people?”

“Why do you care?”, Vegeta snapped, a bit too harshly. The truth was, he didn’t. He told himself that he was too busy. That being with Goku was easier. That he could have anyone else if he wanted, he just didn’t have the time. Yeah, that was it. No reason to feel relieved that Goku wasn’t interested in Okora.

Goku swallowed. “Just asking. What are you doing now? How was the meeting?”, he quickly changed the subject.

“It was boring, like every year. Don’t have much to say there. It was tiring though, so I’ll go to sleep now.” Vegeta sighed, and rubbed his aching temples, then turned to go up to his room.

“Okay. Goodnight.” Goku sounded a bit disappointed, but didn’t say anything else.

Vegeta could feel his stare on him as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

It seemed to be another sleepless night. Vegeta lied wide awake in his bed. His headache had passed, thanks to the darkness and the cool evening air that came through the open window, but now thoughts ran through his mind, keeping him from falling asleep.

With a sigh he grabbed his scouter from the nightstand. It was a stupid idea, but he didn’t want to be alone right now, and if there was one person that was always there, it was Goku. He sent a quick message, then put the scouter back down and waited. He probably wouldn’t come though, it was late and Goku was likely already sleeping.

Just moments later though there was a soft knock on the door, then it opened, letting in a bit of light, and Goku stepped in.

“Hey Geta”, he said. That was fast. “You really wanna practice sensing ki this late?”

Vegeta looked up. Goku looked pretty tired, he was already wearing his sleeping wear and his hair looked tousled like he just got out of bed.

“Sure, but I didn’t want to wake you up”, Vegeta said. “Just didn’t have time today so I thought...” He trailed off.

Goku sat down on the bed. “It’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping yet.” He yawned, rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you remember what you did when you felt my energy before? Try to do that again, and try to relax.”

Vegeta huffed and closed his eyes, trying to focus. Focus on Goku in front of him. He furrowed his brows, reaching out for the other man in the darkness. He should be there, it couldn't be so hard to sense him, he was right there-

He felt something against him, a heavy weight on his leg. Vegeta opened his eyes, Goku had dropped forward, next to him onto the bed. “M’sorry”, he muttered. “Just so tired. Can we continue tomorrow?” He moved a bit away from Vegeta and pulled the blanket over himself lazily, face pressed into the pillow.

Vegeta frowned. It had only been a few minutes, but that was not really the part that bothered him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t cuddle you”, Goku chuckled. “I’ll just sleep on this side, okay?”

Vegeta was about to protest, but Goku already started to snore softly, sprawled out over the entire right side of his bed, taking most of the blanket. With a huff, Vegeta pulled some of it back, then lied down next to him. Fine, why not. Waking up a sleeping Goku was near impossible anyways. Might as well try to get some sleep.

He was about to drift off, when he heard Goku shuffle next to him, turning around. Then a heavy arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Vegeta could feel Goku’s breath against his neck, and he shivered. He halfheartedly attempted to free himself, but Goku wasn’t letting go. Besides, the room was getting kinda cold with the open window. The warmth was making him tired, after a few minutes Vegeta felt his eyelids drop, constant soft breathing next to him putting him to sleep. This wasn’t that bad.

* * *

_It was cold around him. Vegeta opened his eyes, but he couldn’t see, darkness wrapped around him. There were no windows in his cell, and the door didn’t let in even the tiniest bit of light. Vegeta sat up, his bed had no mattress, he could feel the cold metal under his fingers. He winced when he felt the pain in his shoulder, wound still fresh, blood seeping into the cloth of his shirt. Images from earlier flashed before his eyes. Hundreds of people dead._

“ _That’s what I’ll do to your father”, Frieza had said, as he ripped the head of a guy straight off. “If you don’t learn to behave.”_

_Vegeta clenched his fists, holding back tears. He couldn't bow to Frieza, it wasn’t right. He was a Saiyan, and a prince, he was supposed to be strong and full of pride, that was what his father had taught him._

_But Frieza threatened him, and his father. He said he could blow up the entire planet, and Vegeta believed him. Frieza hurt him. And he would do so again, if Vegeta didn’t do what he said. He could pretend, act like he respected him, to protect his planet._

_Vegeta laid back down on the hard metal, curling up in a ball. He hated feeling this weak, this defenseless. He just wanted to go home._

* * *

Vegeta woke up, breathing rapidly. Disoriented his hands felt over the bed, then his own body. Something heavy was on him, making it hard to move. Vegeta gasped, trying to free himself, frantically trying to push the body away from him.

“Vegeta”, the body said, voice calm and familiar. Vegeta froze. “You’re okay. You’re on Planet Vegeta. You’re safe.”

Vegeta took a deep, shaky breath, recognizing the scent and voice as he slowly came back to reality. “Kakarot”, he said, voice strained. Goku was holding him, warm arms wrapped around him. Vegeta leaned back, head resting against his chest. Instinctively his hand moved to his shoulder, where the pain was just a minute ago, but he could find nothing but a scar. His first.

“I’m here”, Goku muttered, still holding him, pressing his face against Vegeta’s neck. “You were talking in your sleep. And crying. Must have been really awful, I’ve never seen you this bad.”

Vegeta wiped across his cheeks, warm and wet against the back of his hands. _God, when was the last time he cried?_ “Just dreaming. About my first week there”, he said. Closed his eyes. “You should leave.”

Goku sighed, hugging him a little tighter. “You sure?”, he mumbled against Vegeta’s neck. “It’s not bad to ask for help, you know? I can stay, keep you company. You don’t have to be alone-”

“I’m used to being alone.”

“And that’s horrible!”, Goku exclaimed, a little too loudly. “It shouldn’t be like that, everything you’ve been through and- I really don’t mind staying, Geta.”

“I know”, Vegeta said. “I just-”

“Five more minutes?”, Goku asked, and Vegeta didn’t have to look at him to see the damn puppy eyes.

He sighed, leaning into the hug again. “Fine. Five minutes.” He felt Goku’s grin against his shoulder.

Five minutes passed way faster than he thought, and Goku let go of him, letting him carefully drop back against the pillows. Vegeta repressed an annoyed groan. Against his will he had to admit that the hug had been nice, but he couldn't tell Goku that, and asking him to stay longer was pretty much unimaginable, so Vegeta just pulled the blanket up to his chin. His own words from earlier came to his mind. _We don’t cuddle_. Well, this had been a different situation. It was fine.

Goku was about to leave, but stopped with the doorknob in his hand, and turned around. “Sleep well, okay?”, he said, smiling softly. “If you need me, send me a message.” He pointed to his scouter. “I can keep the sound on.”

“Not necessary”, Vegeta huffed. He bit back the _I don’t need anyone_ , he had already heard Goku’s speech on that. Besides, Goku didn’t have to ruin his night for him. Not that Vegeta would ever call him over like that, but the old scouters of the low class had a habit of beeping very loudly at random times. “Night.”

Goku gave him a small wave, then turned back to the door. Vegeta bit his lip. “Kakarot”, he said, sitting up again.

Goku turned his head. “Yeah?”

Vegeta took a deep breath. He was really bad at this. “I just...” He paused. “Thank you.”

Goku stared at him, eyes wide, then his expression softened. “No problem, Geta.” He chuckled. “38 to 51?”

Vegeta snorted. “Definitely not. And no way you’re at 51 already, you’re just making up numbers at this point.”

Goku grinned. “See you tomorrow.” He left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. Vegeta sank back into the pillows, and it took him a few seconds to realize he was smiling. As annoying as he was sometimes, Goku always managed to cheer him up. Maybe having a friend was not that bad.

Vegeta tried to sleep, but his mind didn’t let him. Images from his dream from before mixed together with Goku, Goku holding him, telling him he was okay. Vegeta sighed. Might as well practice his ki sensing. He closed his eyes, trying to feel any energy around him. Maybe from the rooms next to his, or below him. Nothing, again. Frustrated Vegeta turned around. This was stupid. He was about to try sleeping again, when he heard a noise in his room, the door shutting. He sat up, but saw nothing but the dark silhouettes of the furniture. “Kakarot?”, he asked into the room. Maybe he’d come back. Maybe- Vegeta closed his eyes for just a split second, and felt a flicker of energy, right in front of him. Unfamiliar.

Immediately he leaped out of bed, shifting into a battle stance, then a white beam lit up the room, aimed right at his bed. Vegeta caught a glimpse of the stranger’s face, then the room went dark again. Damn.

“Stealth is not really your strong suit, huh?”, he snarled, hoping for a response that would give the enemy’s location away, while he moved slowly through the room, towards the light switch on the wall. The answer he got was another beam, sent towards him. Vegeta jumped out of the way easily, to the wall and turned on the light. The guy in the middle of the room had light blue skin, dark clothes. Another shot fired, and again Vegeta stepped out of the way, sending a ki blast at the guy.

It hit the gun, ripping a hole into the metal. It started vibrating, glowing, then it exploded right in the poor man’s hands. Vegeta grimaced at the mess. Weapons were so unreliable. Especially the illegal ones that didn’t undergo any controls or regulations. Well, he probably knew the risk.

His room was wrecked though. His bed was split in two, steaming holes decorated his wall and debris covered the floor. Vegeta was still thinking about where to sleep now, when the door was practically kicked down, and Goku bolted into the room, coming to a halt right in front of Vegeta. He took a moment to look around, at the destroyed room, then back to Vegeta.

“I felt a stranger’s ki in your room, then yours flared up, I figured you were attacked”, he gasped out, hands on Vegeta's shoulder, looking up and down, scanning for injuries. “Thank god you’re okay.”

Vegeta scoffed. “I can handle stuff on my own, you know that. You don’t have to save my ass every time.”

“I know, just...”

“Missed your chance for 52 though”, Vegeta said with a grin and Goku chuckled, opened his mouth to reply, when they heard rapid steps approaching, and moments after a group of soldiers rushed into the room, lead by the king.

“A guard alerted me about the noise”, he began, and examined the demolished room. “You were attacked again?”

Vegeta sighed. “Yes father, and _again_ I handled it myself. The assassin is dead though, gun malfunctioned after a hit.”

“I can’t explain how this could have happened. The entire palace is guarded, and he walked right in-”

He was interrupted by a beeping scouter, one of the soldier’s, who listened for a moment. “Your majesty, we have located a stranger’s vehicle just outside the northern palace walls. Small ship, built for medium distance space travel. Origin unknown, not one of our allied planets.”

Now that got Vegeta's attention, he stepped forward, pushing past his father. “Check the navigation system. Coordinates, last stops, saved locations. I want the information on my scouter in three minutes.” The soldier swallowed and repeated the instructions into the scouter.

Impatiently Vegeta tapped his foot until his own scouter blinked, and he could read through the list. “Planet Vegeta. There’s nothing on there. Unlikely. Too close.” He paused. “That could be it. The ship has been there four times in the last eight weeks, coordinates are saved, and we have no connections to the planet.”

The king frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It means that I’m going to find whoever planned this, and put an end to these ridiculous attempts at assassinating me.”

“It’s way too dangerous”, the king said. “I can’t let you go and-”

“I can’t wait here until they get lucky and kill me in my sleep. Going there we have the advantage.”

His father looked like he wanted to protest, but then just sighed resignedly. “Fine. But Kakarot will come with you.”

Vegeta snorted. “Can hardly go anywhere without him following me anyways.” He turned to one of the soldiers. “I need a ship, the best four-men ship that has two healing tanks. The XQ-92 should do, with its speed we can be on Planet Mezatis in less than three days.”

The soldier saluted. “We’ll get it ready immediately.” Then he rushed out of the room.

“I suppose I’ll be coming too?”, Raditz asked, pushing himself to the front of the crowd. “Better pack some warm clothing. They say Mezatis is terribly cold this time of year.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Hilarious, Raditz. And yes, I want the usual four. Make yourself useful and go find Bokcho. We leave in two hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you thought, kudos and comments are as always really appreciated :D  
> This is my second favorite chapter right after chapter 8 T-T hope I can post it soon
> 
> I will update after the 10th of February.


	8. Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I still exist! I know this took forever, but the end of the semester really kicked my ass. I'm back now though and I'll definitely finish this fic. Hope you enjoy :D

“Is it really gonna be this cold?”, Goku asked, staring at the thick coats Raditz was currently stowing away in one of the cabinets.

Raditz snorted. “It’s an ice planet. Been there before, on a short stop, but we were freezing our asses off within minutes so we went looking for someplace else. The planet wasn’t worth anything anyways. And it’s pretty much deserted.”

“At least it was the last time”, Vegeta added, not looking up from checking the other supplies. “But I doubt that assassin would visit an empty planet multiple times like this. It’s not exactly comfortable there.” He locked the heavy metal chest, and left for the cockpit. This ship really was something else. The metal was shiny, the rooms well-lit, and the technology was the newest available, fast and so easy to use that even a child could fly them to Mezatis and back. Vegeta still preferred to sit in the cockpit, but at least he wouldn’t get a headache from the shitty old flickering lights.

He sat down, checking the screens. The navigation system had already calculated a course, estimating their travel time at 74 hours and 36 minutes.

“The old XC would have taken a week for this”, Vegeta said to Goku, who was looking over his shoulder curiously. “Probably would have fallen apart on the way back too.”

Goku shrugged. “I didn’t mind the old one.”

Vegeta grinned. “You know this one has a training room, right?”

Goku’s eyes widened. “Really? That’s awesome! Are you gonna join me later?”

“I’ll get acquainted with this ship first”, Vegeta said after a moment of consideration. “Make sure we stay on course. And read up on the information we have on Planet Mezatis.” Goku didn’t hide his disappointment well, the sides of his mouth dropped down and his brows furrowed almost immediately. Vegeta sighed. “Tomorrow morning. We’ll be on this ship long enough.”

“Great!”, Goku said with a grin. “I’ll be in the training room! Call me if you need anything!” And with that, he disappeared through the door. Vegeta turned back to the windshield. Damn, Goku could be convincing. Though training wouldn’t hurt, not when there was a potential fight ahead. Still, knowing the terrain was just as important he thought as he pulled up the data on the planet. Not that there was much of it. Deserted planets in far away systems didn’t have a lot of information on them. 

* * *

The day passed slowly, with Goku training and Bokcho in his room. Raditz sat next to Vegeta, occasionally making a comment or asking a question, but Vegeta wasn’t really in the mood to talk. He was tired, since his sleep last night had been interrupted. The constant noise from the ship and the hypnotic view of space and stars drifting past, blurring into brights stripes, didn’t make it better.

“I’ll get some sleep”, Vegeta announced to Raditz after a few quiet hours. “Keep an eye on the course.” Raditz just nodded. Apparently he knew better than to annoy Vegeta in his tired and irritated state.

He left the cockpit, moving through the short hallway to the bedrooms. He entered his code and the first door on the left opened. Relieved he stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind him. The room was much bigger than the ones on the old ships, a single large bed standing in the corner, a small wardrobe, a window, even a sink. It almost felt luxurious compared to what he was used to. He got rid of his clothes, throwing them onto a chair and got into bed as fast as he could. He felt exhausted, ever since his nightmare and the following assassination attempt he had not gotten any sleep. He had- just closed his eyes when he heard a knock on the metal door.

“Geta? The code is not working for this door. I think I got the wrong one”, he heard Goku’s muffled voice.

“Try the other doors”, Vegeta called back. “One of them is yours.”

“Which one?”

With a groan, Vegeta got off the bed and opened his door. Goku stood right in front of him, hair still wet from his post-training shower. He grinned.

“Sorry. I kinda got confused with the doors”, he said. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

Vegeta just shook his head and took the piece of paper from Goku’s hand, then punched the four-digit code into the control panel on the door across from his own. The door opened almost silently, and Vegeta returned the paper to Goku. “Don’t forget it again”, he said, and turned back to his own room, just to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“You’re in a bad mood, Geta”, Goku said. “Can I do something for you?”

“Just tired”, Vegeta replied, not looking up. “Didn’t exactly get much sleep. And we should both be well-rested for this mission.”

Goku let go of his wrist. “You’re right. Sleep well, Geta.” He chuckled nervously. “It’s kinda weird to sleep in separate rooms on a mission, right? The last time I had that was on that solo mission I got a few months ago.”

Oh right, the most boring month in the last year, with Goku gone to explore some weird far away planet. Too far for Vegeta to go, in his father’s opinion, but apparently Goku had been the best for the job. Whatever. “You’ll get used to it. Enjoy the comfort of this ship while it lasts”, he said, stepping back into his room, pushing the button to slide it shut.

“Goodnight!”, Goku called, right before it fully closed and it was quiet again. Without any further thoughts, Vegeta fell right back into bed.

* * *

He shot up in his bed hours later, awoken by the ship shaking violently, followed by someone banging against his door. Vegeta jumped out of bed, apparently he had slept long enough to replenish his energy. In two steps he was at the door, opening it. Goku stood there, looking visibly distressed.

“We have a problem”, he got out, already dashing through the ship towards the cockpit, gesturing Vegeta to follow him. Raditz and Bokcho were already there, frantically typing at the control panel. Vegeta noticed several blinking red lights that could only be bad news.

“What’s going on here?”, he barked, pushing Bokcho aside to sit down next to Raditz.

“We’re off the course”, Raditz said, pointing to a screen. “Just entered an asteroid field, and the navigation system won’t let me change anything. Our collision avoidance system is down too, which is why we already got hit, so you’ll have to fly manually while I reboot the system.”

Vegeta nodded, taking over the controls. Neither Bokcho nor Goku were skilled pilots, and Raditz knew the tech better than him. He moved the ship through the massive grey rocks surrounding them, dodging most of them just barely. He had to focus. With furrowed brows and clenched jaw he took a sharp turn, avoiding a large asteroid that rushed right at them. They shouldn’t even be in this situation. He had checked the course himself just before he went to sleep a few hours ago, and everything had been fine. Damn modern technology.

Finally they got out of the field, and Vegeta slowed down, accessing the system to check for damage. At least the navigation was back up, thanks to Raditz, so Vegeta reentered the course. They were miles away from their original route.

“Raditz, I want you to check everything. We can’t have any more of those malfunctions. Also we need to have someone present in the cockpit at all times”, Vegeta said, and the others nodded. “At least nothing is broken.” He sighed. Their journey was not starting out well. If it went on like this, they’d be dead before even setting a foot on the planet.

For the next hours he kept his eyes fixed on the screens, but nothing seemed off. They stayed on course, without any incidents. Raditz also found nothing wrong with the ship, neither in the software nor the hardware, still Vegeta held on to the idea of having someone overlook the screens. He got up after half a day, feeling restless, eyes burning and tired. Maybe he could do with some training, Raditz could take over for him.

The training room was empty, apparently Goku was still in his room. Maybe it was better this way, a quiet workout, without distractions. They couldn’t spar full power in here anyways, unless they wanted to blow up the ship. So Vegeta began his workout, pushing and kicking at the air until he was out of breath, covered in sweat and his muscles were aching. God, he’d needed this. He’d sleep like a baby after this, and probably a quick shower. There were shared showers only, but with just four people on board they’d most likely be empty.

The shower room conveniently was just next to the training room, and Vegeta took off his sweaty clothes right as he went through the door. And stopped after a few steps in, because he was not alone in there.

“You were training without me”, Goku said, water running down his body. Naked body to be specific, and damn, Vegeta should really be used to that by now. He forced himself not to stare, and took the shower right next to Goku, throwing his clothes onto the ground. They were wet and dirty already anyways.

“Well Kakarot, plans change when you almost crash a spaceship in an asteroid field”, he said, turning on the water. It was burning hot, and Vegeta hissed. “You could have joined me”, Vegeta added, because his previous words sounded kind of harsh. _Since when did he fucking care about sounding harsh?_ Well, he didn’t really have the energy to argue with Goku now. And he’d noticed before that he was growing soft for Goku. Probably part of the whole friendship thing. With the additional fucking now and then.

“I know”, Goku said. “You seemed distressed, so I left you alone.” He paused, and Vegeta could feel his eyes on him. “It was pretty weird earlier, huh? I thought the modern ships were much more reliable.”

“Happens”, Vegeta just said, running his hands through his hair. “We’ll keep a closer look at the system now. Get it checked out when we return to Planet Vegeta.”

“You’re a pretty good pilot”

“Had some practice”, Vegeta replied. “Mostly with smaller ships though. That reminds me, I saved all our lives, so we are at 39 to 51 now.”

Goku chuckled next to him, and Vegeta felt a hand in his hair, softly playing with the wet strands. He’d turned off his shower and moved closer to Vegeta, stepping under his stream of water. “Sure thing”, he muttered, smiling. “Thanks by the way.” Goku pressed a soft kiss to Vegeta’s temple, while his hand was laying lightly on the small of his back.

Vegeta shivered, but took a step back. “I told you, not on missions”, he said. “What if one of the others walks in?”

“Sorry”, Goku sighed. “You’re right. I forgot all about that. You just looked too darn good like this.” He moved further away from Vegeta, picking up his clothes and a towel, drying himself, then he quickly got dressed. “I’ll see you later, okay? I’ll be in my room if you need anything”, he said, before leaving the shower room.

Vegeta just nodded and gathered his own clothes, squeezed his half-hard dick into his underpants, and wrapped a towel around his waist, just to be sure. He would ignore the very obvious invitation to Goku’s room, it was tempting, sure, but he should stick to his boundaries. Especially since this mission would demand his full attention. He should get some sleep, then get back to overlooking the cockpit. A few days without sex with Goku wouldn’t be too bad. Vegeta didn’t want to become too dependent or attached anyways.

* * *

The following days passed without any further incidents. Nothing in the ship broke, they stayed on course and were set to arrive on planet Mezatis in less than two hours.

Goku had avoided Vegeta most of the time, apart from sparring once they’d barely been in the same room. Either Goku didn’t take rejection very well, or it was really hard for him to keep his hands off Vegeta. Probably the latter, because Goku didn’t seem to be mad at him, and when they passed each other in the hallways, Goku just smiled, and occasionally brushed a hand along his shoulder.

Still, Goku was mostly busy with training and Vegeta spend a lot of time in the cockpit, or working out when Goku was sleeping.

Though now all four of them were in the cockpit, preparing for entering the atmosphere. Vegeta was flying, and right in front of them was a large, white planet, that seemed to be entirely covered in snow. They approached it quickly, and soon they were hovering right above the icy surface.

“What exactly are we looking for?”, Raditz asked, looking out the window. There was nothing for miles, just endless white.

“Life forms. Or any kind of structure”, Vegeta answered, eyes fixed on the screens. “There has to be something.”

They kept flying, Vegeta held the ship close to the ground. Then, some of the screens flickered and turned black. The ship started sinking, despite Vegeta's best efforts to pull it back up. It seemed like it was powering down, losing more and more energy, until they connected with the ground, sinking several feet into the snow.

Frustrated Vegeta slammed his fist onto the control panel. “What the fuck is this?”, he yelled, frantically pressing every button in his reach, but nothing happened. “Raditz, find out what’s going on.”

Raditz left for the machine room, while Goku and Bokcho waited with Vegeta, who was still trying to get the ship started again with a mix of violence and persistence. When Raditz returned a few minutes later, his hands were dirty and his face already let them know it wasn’t looking good.

“There are at least five different things that are broken”, Raditz exclaimed. “I’m actually glad it just stopped working, if we were still in space we would have died within minutes, because the oxygen supply system looked about ten minutes away from failing. If we wouldn’t just have exploded before that.”

Vegeta gritted his teeth. “I was told this ship is regularly inspected.”

Raditz raised his hands defensively. “Hey, don’t look at me. I didn’t inspect any of these ships. From the damage this ship has, it looks like it hasn’t been inspected in twenty years.”

“The ships are less than five years old”, Vegeta said, brows furrowed.

“Correct”, Raditz said. “So either we have heavy manufacturing mistakes, which I doubt, or a mechanic tried repairing the ship by shooting ki blasts into the machine room. Or-”

“Or it was done on purpose by one of the many people that want to kill me”, Vegeta finished. “Probably someone sneaked onto the ship before we boarded. Doesn’t matter now, we made it here. Can you fix the damage?”

Raditz shrugged. “Sure. We have enough spare parts. Might take a day though, maybe two.”

“We can’t wait that long”, Vegeta said slowly, contemplating. “We’re out in the open here. If they spot us, they’ll flee or hide, and we lose the advantage. Or they’ll destroy our ship, and then we’ll just freeze to death in a few hours.” He stood up. “We’ll go without the ship. Raditz, you stay and fix the damage. Kakarot and Bokcho will come with me.”

“Can live with that. Wasn’t exactly looking forward to walk around in the snow again”, Raditz said, and left the cockpit to begin the repairs.

Vegeta signed the others to follow him. They got heavy, thick clothing from the storage. Below that they wore special thermosuits, invented by one of Goku’s friends. Thin wires ran along the suit, able to keep the whole body warm.

“The suits last about ten hours, so we should be back before that”, Vegeta explained and wrapped a thick scarf around his neck. Deep down he knew it was reckless. They had no idea where they were going and what exactly they were looking for. The enemy could be on the other side of the planet for all they knew. “We’ll not go far”, Vegeta added. “If they aren’t close, they probably won’t notice us until the ship is fixed anyways. I just want to make sure, in case we got lucky and landed right on top of their hideout.”

He went to the door, pushed the button to open it and the door slid to the side. He jumped down, landing in deep snow that went up to his knees. Goku and Bokcho followed. Immediately Vegeta felt a sharp cold wind hit his face. He pulled the scarf over his nose and looked around. There really was not the tiniest hint to indicate that anything lived here. No plants, no buildings, just untouched snow. Walking in any direction would be pointless, and his scouter showed nothing.

“Do you feel anything, Kakarot?”, Vegeta said turned to Goku. “Anyone’s ki or something like that?”

Goku frowned and closed his eyes to focus. “I think so”, he said. “It’s not strong, and far away. But there’s something. A few people.”

Vegeta grinned. “I knew it. Lead us there.”

Flying proved difficult in the biting wind, constantly pushing the scarf down from his face, making it hard to breathe. They stayed close to the ground, following Goku further North, until about two hours later, they slowed down, and Goku landed back on the ground.

“It’s here”, he said.

Vegeta looked around. It looked just like where they started. “There is nothing here”, he stated with a frown.

Goku pointed to the ground. “They’re below us.”

Of course. It was perfect. Unless you knew where the entry was, it was impossible to locate for an outsider, unless you had the technology and decided to scan the entire ground. Now they just had to find a way in. Technically they could blast through the ceiling, but that wouldn’t be very stealthy. Then again, Vegeta wasn’t exactly the stealthy type. He was almost done charging the ki in his hand, when Goku interrupted him.

“Bokcho found something”, he called from a few yards away, waving and pointing at something below his feet. Vegeta sighed and walked over. Bokcho had melted away the snow with his ki, revealing a metal hatch. “It’s locked”, Goku added.

Vegeta put his hand against the metal, focusing his energy and melting right through the lock. “Not anymore”, he said with a grin, opening the hatch.

It was dark below them, a rusty ladder leading down. Vegeta grabbed the handles and started climbing down, Goku and Bokcho right behind him. It was a long way down, rough stone walls around them in a narrow vertical tunnel, the light from above fading more and more. Finally their feet touched the ground again, deep below the ground now. They were in a dimly lit hallway, carved into the stone, dull metal doors here and there. It looked old, and not well maintained, but there was electricity.

“Is someone close?”, Vegeta asked Goku, who was much more reliable than the scouter, that right now didn’t pick up on any energy source but the three of them.

“Further away”, Goku said. “I can get us there, I think. At least the general direction.”

“Well at least we found where they’re hiding”, Vegeta said, looking around. “Can’t wait to see who wants to kill me. They’ll have to try personally this time.”

Again, Goku lead the way, Bokcho in the middle and Vegeta in the back, turning his head from time to time, but nobody was following them. The underground building turned out to be a somewhat confusing maze of long hallways, twisting and turning. Vegeta even noticed stairs leading even further down, but Goku ignored them, moving forward.

“We should turn off the thermosuits”, Vegeta said into the silence. “It’s warm enough here, and we need to save pow-” He was interrupted when the floor disappeared under his feet and he stepped into nothing. He fell down a few feet before he caught himself in the air. Apparently the floor had opened up, and now closed again, because he was floating over an identical hallway, just one level down. He was about to blast a hole into the ceiling, when he felt Goku’s hand on his arm.

“Wait, Vegeta”, he said. “This will just draw attention to us. We can continue here.”

Vegeta huffed. “What about Bokcho?”

“I can feel him above us. He is walking further, probably looking for us. We’ll meet him later.” Goku grinned and went further. Vegeta was about to follow him, then he narrowed his eyes and stopped. Something wasn’t right. The hallways might all look the same, being an irritating mess of a labyrinth, but still…

“You’re going the wrong way”, Vegeta said. “We were walking in the other direction on the higher floor.”

Goku froze. “I’m sure this is the right way, Vegeta. I can feel it. Maybe they moved-”

“Kakarot wouldn't leave a teammate behind”, Vegeta continued. “And Kakarot calls me _Geta_ most of the time.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Ve-… Geta. I’m-”

“What’s the score?”, Vegeta asked, already shifting into a fighting stance.

Goku’s eyes widened. “The score?”

“How many times did you save my life, Kakarot? You always know the numbers.”

No answer, instead Goku’s eyes flicked nervously to the side. “7?”, he said, hesitantly.

Vegeta's smile was grim. “7 times a day is more accurate, at least the way he counts.” He pushed himself forward, ready to launch an attack.

Not-Goku threw a ki blast at him, but Vegeta slapped it away no problem. This guy was not nearly as strong as Goku. With ease he pinned him against the wall.

“Will you answer my questions, or do I have to punch it out of you?”, Vegeta hissed, pressing him against the stone, hand tight around his neck.

Not-Goku laughed. A cold, bitter laugh, that was distorting Goku’s face in unfamiliar ways.

“Where’s Kakarot?”, Vegeta said, pressed through his teeth. “What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t take over his body, if that’s what you mean”, Not-Goku said. “Though I believe that right at this moment someone that looks exactly like you is going to kill him. Guard down, from behind, close range, I doubt he has a chance.” He winked at Vegeta. “Murdered by his best friend. A horrible way to die really, last moments knowing that the one you trust the most betrayed you.”

Vegeta felt his heart race in his chest, pounding in his ears. “Bokcho is with him”, he said, though he knew Bokcho wasn’t exactly strong.

Not-Goku chuckled. “Oh, _Geta_. Who did you think got us the information we needed?”

That _bastard_. Vegeta pressed his forearm a bit more firm against the man’s neck, and Not-Goku’s face flickered.

“You’re one of the shapeshifters from Planet Vankara”, Vegeta said. “Assassins. The Vadus brothers?”

“I’m flattered you heard of me. Though my brother and I are indeed the best”, Not-Goku grinned. “I hope we got you the challenge you wanted, and though our informant was a bit vague and you’re still alive, at least your friend is probably dead by now.”

Vegeta's head was spinning. He was lying. He was bluffing. Goku had to be alive. Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out for his ki, desperately searching for the familiar energy. And yes, there he was, as bright as ever. He wasn’t too late. Swiftly he knocked the guy out with a hit to the head, who slumped and sunk to the ground. He didn’t have time to tie him up, so he just got out a small tracking device. Another invention of Goku’s friend, the nearly invisible device stuck to any surface. That should do for now. He could take care of him later, when Goku was safe.

Next he sent a ki blast straight up, blowing a hole into the ceiling, large enough to fit through. He shot up, then rushed down the hallway in the direction Goku probably went. He tried to feel his ki again, but he was too agitated, so he just went on, hoped he would eventually catch up before it was too late.

He turned around a sharp corner, and there they were, Goku walking in front and behind him an identical copy of Vegeta.

“Step aside, Kakarot”, Vegeta said, charging a ki blast in his hand. He’d show those fucking shapeshifters.

As soon as Vegeta had opened his mouth Goku’s head spun around, eyes wide. “Geta, behind you!”, he yelled, and Vegeta frowned, turned his head, though there was nothing there but naked stone walls. He looked back, just to see the blue beam of light pierce his left shoulder, punching a hole into his body, right below his collarbone. His mind went blank for a moment, blood rushing in his ears. He knew he had just a few seconds left before the pain hit, so he charged up another blast, and sent it towards his doppelganger. He didn’t see if he hit, but he heard Goku’s gasp, so he probably did. He fell backwards, painfully hitting the stone.

He heard Goku’s voice a few feet away. “Geta? Are you- Wait, you’re not Vegeta. What in the world is going on?” Then footsteps, and Vegeta saw Goku leaning over him, kneeling down next to him, propping him up.

Vegeta winced. There was the pain. “What the fuck, Kakarot?”, he gasped out. He felt the blood spilling from the wound, warm and wet. The thick fabric of his coat soaked it up immediately, turning dark red.

Goku looked absolutely distraught, eyes wide and wet, pressing a scarf down on the wound. “No”, he muttered. “No, no, what have I done?”

Vegeta groaned as he tried to sit up. “What happened?”, he asked.

“You disappeared”, Goku began, voice shaking. “You were gone for a minute or two, then you came back, you said there was a guy pretending to be you, looking just like you, and he’d come back to kill you. I thought-” He stopped, swallowed. “I’m so sorry, Geta.”

“You naive idiot”, Vegeta muttered. “You just believed him like that?”

Goku bit his lip. “Looking back I probably should have questioned it. But he was so convincing, he looked just like you and I was worried-”

Vegeta tried to be mad at Goku, he really did, but he felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “Stop whining, I’m not gonna die. I’m still Saiyan. Do you have one of those beans with you?”

Goku shook his head, apparently not at all reassured by his words. Vegeta had never seen him so serious. Or so scared. “I only had three left. I gave you two of them, and had one myself.”

Vegeta coughed, and tasted copper on his tongue. Okay, he was _probably_ not gonna die. “We should get back to the ship then. The healing tank will do.”

“Okay”, Goku said, and slowly tried to pick him up, still applying pressure on the wound. “Hold this, alright?” Vegeta took the scarf, biting his lip to hold back a pained sound. Goku carried him back to where they came from, apparently he remembered the way. When they came to the ladder, Goku just floated up, slowly, careful to not bump Vegeta's head against the wall of the narrow tunnel.

They left the hole, and immediately wind was tearing on their clothes, wet and cold snowflakes lashing around them, burning into their skin. “Snowstorm”, Goku said. “Are you warm, Geta? Should I turn your thermosuit back on?”

Vegeta sighed. The amount of bad luck he had was incredible. “It’s not gonna work”, he said. “There is a hole in the suit.”

Goku stared at him. “I can’t transport you like this. You already lost a lot of blood, and with the snow and wind you’ll freeze within thirty minutes.”

Vegeta wanted to protest, but he knew Goku was right. “Do the thing then. The teleportation thing you learned on that solo mission.”

“You mean my instant transmission?”, Goku asked. “I thought you told me not to use that.”

“I told you to stop _teleporting into my room_ whenever you want”, Vegeta said. “Just get us to Raditz.”

Goku nodded, closed his eyes to search for Raditz’s ki. When he opened his eyes again, he was pale. “He is moving. He left the ship. Probably looking for us, and now he’s probably stuck in the snowstorm too.”

Okay, _maybe_ he was gonna die.

“I have an idea”, Goku said, gripping Vegeta a bit tighter and started flying, very slowly. After a few minutes he stopped, in front of a small cave, dark stone against the snow. Inside it was still cold, but at least there was no snow or wind anymore. Goku put him down, leaning him against a wall, then he took off his own scarf to wrap it around Vegeta's head. “Gotta keep your head warm”, he muttered. He moved closer, turned Vegeta around so he was sitting between Goku’s legs, back against his chest.

“My thermosuit is still working”, Goku said, wrapping his arms around Vegeta. Every part of his body was radiating heat, and Vegeta sighed, leaning into the warm touch. “We have seven and a half hours left for the snowstorm to end or for Raditz to return to the ship”, Goku added. “Until then I suppose all we can do is wait.”

Vegeta nodded. He was still pressing down on the wound, sharp pain in his shoulder. He’d probably make it though. Saiyans were tough, and Vegeta was the strongest of them all, no less. They sat in silence for a while, Goku was resting his chin on top of Vegeta’s head, when Vegeta opened his mouth.

“Thanks”, he got out. The only thing worse than thanking someone was apologizing, but Goku deserved this. “52 it is.”

“You’re kidding, right?”, Goku asked. “I almost killed you. You got injured because I was stupid and careless and- I’m so sorry, Geta.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You were tricked. The other Goku had me fooled for a few minutes as well.”

“There was also another me? What gave him away?”

Vegeta chuckled. “He didn’t know the score and kept calling me by my full name.”

Now Goku laughed as well. “Fake-you didn’t say much. But he was a bit more rude than you usually are. Just thought you were mad because I was avoiding you on the flight here.”

Vegeta tried to look up at him, but changed his mind at the sudden pain in his shoulder. “I knew it”, he just said, more to himself.

“I didn’t want to bother you”, Goku said. “After what happened in the shower. Thought I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“No big deal”, Vegeta replied. “Just didn’t want Raditz to walk in on us. Besides, can’t expect a low-class warrior to stick to the rules.”

“My apologies, your highness”, Goku grinned. Then he tensed up beneath Vegeta. “Wait, what about Bokcho? He disappeared with you, but didn’t come back. When you got injured I completely forgot-”

“Fuck that bastard”, Vegeta interrupted. “He ratted us out. Over a fucking year. I hope he rots down there.”

He felt Goku slump. “Seriously?” He sighed. “Try to get some sleep, okay? I’ll stay awake in case the storm stops or Raditz gets back to the ship.”

Just then Vegeta realized how tired he was. It had turned night, the sky outside the cave was dark, black clouds covered the stars. He leaned back, trying to find a comfortable position against Goku’s chest.

Above him, Goku buried his face in Vegeta's hair, taking a deep breath. “Try not to die, okay?”, he mumbled.

Vegeta just nodded. His eyes fell shut, his body felt heavy. The last thing he heard was Goku muttering “Your hands are cold.”, then he felt their fingers intertwine, every part of Goku blissfully warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next chapter will be done faster T-T


End file.
